Beyond the Heart
by goldentree
Summary: Translation/Der Sommer nach Feuerkelch ist die Hölle für Harry. Als Snape ihn auf Dumbledores Bitte hin abholt, ist er über die Situation erzürnt. Er wird das nicht mehr erlauben. Harry wird dort keinen Sommer mehr verbringen.
1. Prolog

Summary:

Der Sommer nach Feuerkelch ist die Hölle für Harry. Als Snape ihn auf Dumbledores Bitte hin abholt, ist er über die Situation erzürnt. Er wird das nicht mehr erlauben. Harry wird dort keinen Sommer mehr verbringen.

Anmerkung: Das ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von Lyssaphra. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir. Ich habe bewusst die Genre Einstellungen des Originals übernommen, auch wenn die damals noch nicht vorhandene Gruppe Family genauso zutreffend wäre.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Übersetzung

Original: beyond the heart von Lyssaphra

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Übersetzung auch kein Geld.

Beyond the Heart – Über das Herz hinaus

Prolog

**Sommerferien vor Harrys 5. Schuljahr**

_Harrys Sicht _

Der Hunger reißt mich noch in Stücke. Ich konnte jetzt schon eine ganze Zeit lang nichts essen, da mir die Dursleys nur das Allernötigste geben. Das ist allerdings nichts Neues. Das Problem ist, dass mein Körper Nahrung dringender denn je braucht. Ich bin nicht nur ein wachsender Teenager, sondern ich muss mich auch noch von meinem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort erholen. Madame Pomfrey gab mir strickte Anordnungen, während der Ferien reichlich und gesund zu essen. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass sie mit meinen Verwandten gerechnet hat. Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass ich überleben werde, aber man sollte bedenken, dass ich bereits meine Rippen zählen kann...

Inzwischen lebe ich im Keller. Die Dursleys haben tatsächlich während des Jahres Geld ausgegeben, um hier unten ein Feldbett aufzustellen und eine Toilette zu bauen. Ich vermute, dass Dudley sie endlich überzeugen konnte, dass er sein zweites Schlafzimmer braucht. Hier unten ist es gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn man bedenkt, wie schlecht es Leute auf der Straße haben. Eiskalt, etwas feucht und viele nette, kleine Kriechtiere. Aber bewohnbar. Nicht, dass es etwas ausmacht, da ich sowieso zu schwach bin, um es noch länger zu würdigen. Die meiste Zeit verbringe ich auf meinem Bett, in meine Decke eingewickelt.

Sobald ich ankam zeigten die Dursleys mir diesen Ort und sagten mir, dass ich dieses Jahr keine Hausarbeiten machen müsse, sondern, dass ich stattdessen den ganzen Sommer hier bleiben würde und ließen mich allein. Sie waren sogar so freundlich mir meine Schulsachen, außer meinen Zauberstab, zu lassen. Hedwig haben sie auf meinen Vorschlag hin raus gelassen und ich vermute, dass sie entweder bei Ron oder in Hogwarts ist. Zu essen bekomme ich einmal am Tag, aber da Dudley wieder auf Diät ist, kann man sich vorstellen wie viel ich bekomme. Ich habe schnell angefangen Gewicht zu verlieren und dann hat der Hunger begonnen. Inzwischen bin ich schon soweit, dass ich nichts mehr essen kann, ohne mich gleich wieder zu übergeben. Ich denke, das ist ein ziemlich schlechtes Zeichen.

Wenn ich mich müde fühle, was ich seit einiger Zeit tue, kauere ich mich zu einem Ball zusammen und drücke meine Decke fest an mich. Es hilft nicht gegen den Hunger, aber wenigstens gegen die Kälte. Ich merke, wie meine Augen zufallen und weiß, dass die Hölle in der ich jetzt lebe bald von der Hölle in meinen Träumen ersetzt wird.

_Sevs Sicht_

Nur fürs Protokoll, ich hasse Potter. Von mir aus könnte der Balg für den Rest seines Lebens von Hogwarts fernbleiben und sich verstecken. Dumbledore jedoch teilt meine Meinung über das größte Ärgernis meines Lebens nicht. Er findet, dass ich freundlich zum verwöhnten, arroganten Potter mit seinem berühmten Namen und seinem Familienglück sein sollte. Meine einzige Antwort _darauf _ist: „Ich würde lieber von einem Dutzend Cruciatus getroffen werden." Und wegen _dieser _nur zu wahren Antwort bin ich gerade auf dem Weg zu den Dursleys um das kleine Monster abzuholen, damit er seinen kaltherzigen Mistkerl von Paten, der sogar noch schlimmer ist als er, besuchen kann.

Immer noch über die unfaire Aufgabe die ich erhalten habe erzürnt, springe ich, hinter einen strategisch geschickt heraufbeschworenen Busch, von meinem Besen und wische meine tadellose, lange, schwarze Hose und mein T-Shirt ab, nachdem ich den Besen gegen eine Wand gelehnt habe. Der Grund, weshalb ich mich dazu entschieden habe nicht hierher zu apparieren, ist, dass ich diese Art zu reisen wirklich nicht mag. Es macht mich krank und erinnert mich an Voldemort. Ich muss _immer_ zu seinem Herrensitz apparieren, wenn er mich zu sich ruft. Und das ist eine der unangenehmsten Erfahrungen, die man machen kann.

Ich gehe zu der gewöhnlichen Tür und klopfe, sofort nachdem ich eine ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt habe. Ich kann Schritte hören, die sich der Türe nähern, und dann geht sie auf und ich sehe den fettesten Jungen, den je gesehen habe. Er ist bloß einige Zentimeter größer als Potter und könnte trotzdem leicht einen Gewichtswettbewerb gegen ein Nashorn gewinnen. Ekelhaft. Ein weiterer Beweis für die Verwöhnung, die in diesem Haus geschieht. Ich bin überrascht, dass Potter nicht genauso fett ist.

„Duddyspatz? Wer ist da?"

Die Stimme gehört einer Frau und während sie spricht starrt mich „Duddyspatz" an.

„Ein Mann mit gelber Haut", schreit er zurück, wobei seine Stimme wie die eines gequälten Schweins klingt.

Gelbe Haut? Jetzt weiß ich, wo Potters Frechheit herkommt. Ein fetter Mann kommt aus einem Raum, wohl dem Wohnzimmer. Er hat einen ungeduldigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht als er mich anstarrt. Diese Familie ist sicherlich keine der freundlichsten Muggelfamilien die ich in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Potter passt gut zu ihnen.

„Was wollen Sie?", bellt der Mann mich an.

Ich funkle böse zurück, mit meinem besten Todesserblick.

„Ich bin gekommen, um Potter abzuholen", lautet meine kurze Antwort, da ich keine Lust habe, mehr Zeit als nötig mit Potter und seiner Familie zu verbringen.

Zu meiner Überraschung wird „Duddyspatz" blass, beginnt zu kreischen und rennt weg, wobei er seinen Hintern fest umklammert. Komischer Junge. Der Mann aber schaut mich nur finster an, wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass er einschüchternd wirkt. Mir persönlich fällt es nicht schwer, mich nicht vor ihm nieder zu kauern.

„Sie holen den Jungen dieses Jahr früh ab", knurrt der Mann mit einem aufgeblasenem Blick, was mich einen Moment darüber nachdenken lässt, ob das „Ich stehe über allen anderen" -Denken in Potters Familie liegt. „Gut, nehmen Sie ihn mit und behalten Sie ihn bei sich."

Muggel! Ich blicke ihn finster an und betrete das Haus während ich über seinen letzten Satz nachdenke. Wenn meine Fähigkeiten die menschliche Sprache zu interpretieren mich noch nicht verlassen haben, dann hat der Mann gerade angedeutet, dass Potter von seinen Verwandten nicht sehr gemocht wird. Aber sie sind seine Familie und soll sich eine Familie nicht gegenseitig lieben?

„Geben sie mir einfach den Jungen und seine Sachen", sagte ich kalt, irgendwie geistlich abwesend muss ich zugeben. Die Situation, die ich bis jetzt vorgefunden habe, verblüfft mich. Bis jetzt habe ich Potter noch nicht gesehen – allerdings, wenn sich Potters Familie ihm gegenüber genauso verhält wie mir, dann mache ich ihm keine Verwürfe, wenn er eine gewisse Distanz hält. Vielleicht hat er doch noch etwas Gehirn in seinem Gryffindorschädel. „Dann werde ich es _vielleicht_ unterlassen, Sie zu verhexen."

Der Mann blickt mich finster an, aber watschelt zu einem verschlossenen Schrank, langt hinein und holt Potters Zauberstab heraus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was er darin zu suchen hat. Eine wichtige Sache die Hogwarts lehrt, ist es, seinen Zauberstab immer in der Nähe zu haben. Man sollte glauben, dass Potter mit seiner Fähigkeit Ärger anzuziehen, es inzwischen gelernt hat. Aber anscheinend nicht.

Nachdem ich den Zauberstab, den der Mann mir hinreicht genommen und ihn eingesteckt habe, folge ich dem schrecklichen Mann zu Potters Zimmer. Zu meiner Überraschung führt er mich nicht die Treppe nach oben, wo die Schlafzimmer sein müssen, sondern in die Küche und zu einer Tür neben der Speisekammer. Eiskalt erwischt starre ich auf die verriegelte Tür, die offensichtlich in den Keller führt. Potter kann nicht eingesperrt und im Keller sein, oder?

Der Mann hievt den schweren Balken der die Tür blockiert auf die Seite, was meinen Verdacht bestätigt. Sie „halten" Potter eingesperrt im Keller. Schnell dränge ich den Mann zur Seite und ignoriere völlig, dass er auf seinen Hintern fällt, ich flüstere leise „Alohomora" und dirigiere meine Magie zu dem Balken und der Tür vor mir. Der Balken bricht auseinander und die Tür verwandelt sich zu Staub, alles durch die Kraft meines Zauberspruchs. Und ich bin wütend.

Ich starre die schwummrig, beleuchtete Treppe hinunter. Ein Keller. Sie haben ihn in einen Keller gesteckt. Ich versuche die Erinnerungen meiner eigenen Kindheit an Dunkelheit, Angst, Einsamkeit und Schmerz zu unterdrücken und mich nur auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Das hier ist nicht gut und ich fürchte mich vor dem, was ich am Ende der Treppe vorfinden werde. Ich meine, wenn sie einen Teenager in einen Keller einsperren, wer weiß, was sie sonst noch tun? Potter mag zwar nicht gerade mein bester Freund sein, aber keiner meiner Schüler darf jemals so etwas durchmachen. Denn ich weiß nur zu genau, was das einem antun kann.

Schnell gehe ich hinunter in den Keller und versuche dabei mich auf die Gegenwart und nicht auf die Erinnerungen, die jetzt wieder auf mich einströmen, zu konzentrieren. Da ich etwas zu zittern beginne, murmle ich ein leises `Lumos´ um die Treppe besser zu beleuchten und meine Erinnerungen an die Einsamkeit und Angst, die ich in der Dunkelheit hatte, zu vertreiben.

Nachdem ich das Ende der Treppe erreicht habe schaue ich mich um und suche nach der Gestalt des Jungen, Harry Potters. Seine Verwandten waren anscheinend so freundlich um hier unten eine Toilette zu bauen und auf der anderen Seite des Raums kann ich die Umrisse eines kleinen Bettes erkennen. Aber trotzdem ist dieser Raum weit unter dem Lebensstandard, den ich als angebracht empfinde. Besonders wenn man an den Balken vor der Tür denkt.

Als ich weiter in den Raum hineingehe, entdecke ich ihn, wie er auf dem Bett liegt. Er hat eine Decke fest um sich gewickelt. Der kalten Luft und seinem zitternden Körper nach zu urteilen, ist ihm kalt. Falls er seit seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts hier unten lebt, wäre ich nicht überrascht, wenn ich ihm einen Hustentrank brauen müsste. Er muss hier raus.

Es scheint, dass das Licht meines Zauberstabs ihn aufweckt und ihn somit dazu bringt, sich aufzusetzen und mich durch das dürftige Licht hinweg anzublinzeln. Er starrt mich einen Moment verständnislos an, bevor er mich erkennt.

„Professor Snape?". Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu verstehen, da seine Stimme leise ist, als hätte er sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr benutzt. Was allerdings mehr als nur wahrscheinlich ist, so wie ich die Situation einschätze.

„Ja", antworte ich kurz angebunden, wobei meine Stimme irgendwie freundlicher ist als sonst.

Sein Gesicht hellt sich etwas auf und er steht langsam auf, als ob ihn jede Bewegung schmerzt. Seine Decke fällt zu Boden. Als ich ihn ansehe, muss ich einen Schrei unterdrücken. Obwohl man Potters Eltern nicht gerade dünn nennen konnte, war Potter nie ein kräftiger Junge. Jetzt verstehe ich warum. Wenn Potter früher dünn war, dann ist er jetzt ein Skelett. Ich habe außer auf Fotos noch nie einen so dünnen Menschen gesehen. Über den Grund dafür gibt es auch keinen Zweifel. Die unmenschlichen Würmer ein Stockwerk höher haben ihm nicht genug zu essen gegeben.

„Potter", sage ich vorsichtig und gehe auf ihn zu. „Hören Sie mir jetzt genau zu. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal etwas zu essen bekommen?"

Er gibt mir ein schwaches Grinsen. Typisch Gryffindor.

„Heute", krächzt er und wischt sich eine lange Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Ein bisschen Obst. Ich konnte es jedoch nicht behalten. Das kann ich schon länger nicht mehr."

Verdammt. Das ist es also. Er muss sofort zu Poppy. Und er wird nicht hierher zurückkehren. Niemals wieder. Nicht so lange ich lebe. Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf ihn und spreche einen Spruch, der ihn in einen heilenden Schlaf versetzt. Dann nehme ich ihn in meine Arme und appariere. Den Besen kann ich später noch holen. Im Moment habe ich wichtigere Dinge zu tun.

**Ende des 5. Schuljahres **

_Harrys Sicht _

Ich beobachte Hedwig, wie sie auf mich zufliegt. Sie trägt die letzte Post, die ich wohl in meinem 5. Jahr bekommen werde – die Ergebnisse meiner ZAGs. Als ich zu Hermine rüberschaue, kann ich sehen, wie sie vor Ängstlichkeit förmlich auf - und abhüpft. Als ob sie sich über irgendetwas sorgen müsste! Ron hingegen starrt mürrisch auf seinen Teller, offensichtlich rechnet er mit keinem so guten Ergebnis, obwohl Hermine seit unserem ersten Jahr versucht hat, uns vorzubereiten. Ich hingegen hoffe einfach das Beste. Es war dieses Jahr wirklich schwer, den Test zu bestehen.

Dieses Jahr ist viel passiert. Aufgrund Voldemorts Rückkehr bei der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, auch wenn sie dank Fudges geringer Intelligenz nicht `offiziell´ ist, bestand das ganze Jahr nur aus Aufregung und Abenteuer. Und bemerkt bitte den Sarkasmus. Die Professoren kommen und gehen andauernd. Sie sind auf inoffiziellen Missionen für den Orden des Phönix unterwegs. Vor allem Snape. Ich glaube, er hat dieses Jahr nicht einmal die Hälfte unserer Stunden unterrichtet. Und auch wenn es schwer zuzugeben ist, muss man sagen, dass seine Vertretung, Professor Sicklewing, bei weitem nicht so gut ist wie er.

Der Orden des Phönix. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als ich das erste Mal von ihm erfuhr, als ich Dumbledore belauschte. Damals wusste ich noch nicht viel über ihn. Heute weiß ich viel mehr. Ich kann allerdings nicht sagen, dass ich ihn besonders gut finde. Aber das könnte auch damit zu tun haben, dass sie mich am Ende des Jahres als Köder benutzt haben um ein paar Todesser zu fangen. Natürlich haben sie es geschafft, es zu vermasseln und ich hatte die Gelegenheit zu einer kleinen Unterhaltung mit Seiner Blödheit Voldemort. Zum Glück sprachen wir durch einen Kamin und ich habe es dadurch mit Ron und Hermine geschafft, die Todesser loszuwerden.

Wenn ich schon von Hermine spreche, sie hat gerade ihre Ergebnisse bekommen und liest sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen genau durch.

„Ich habe es geschafft!", kreischt sie. "Ich bin die Beste in unserem ganzen Jahrgang!"

Ich lächle sie an und erhalte gleichzeitig meinen eigenen Brief von Hedwig. Ich warte jedoch noch mit dem Öffnen, als ich sehe, dass Ron gerade seinen bekommen hat und ihn mit zitternden Händen öffnet. Und als sich seine Augen weiten, weiß ich, dass er es geschafft hat.

„Ich habe mehr ZAGs als Fred und George", sagt er aufgeregt. „Sogar drei mehr. Mom wird begeistert sein!"

Hermine und ich lachen mit ihm und klopfen ihm auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht!" Ich lache und freue mich mit ihm. „Hast du auch ZAGs in Zaubertränke bekommen oder hat Snape deine Ergebnisse wieder runtergezogen?"

Ron schüttelt seinen Kopf und auch Hermine schaut überrascht zu Snape hinüber.

„Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder war Snape dieses Jahr tatsächlicher lässiger?", fragt sie. „Ich kann mich an kein einziges Mal erinnern, dass er jemanden grundlos schlecht benotet hat oder ungewöhnlich gemein zu uns war."

Ron schaut sie an, als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre.

„Sprechen wir über die gleiche Person?", fragt Ron skeptisch. „Snape, der schleimige Blödmann, dessen einziges Lebensziel es ist, das Leben anderer so miserabel wie möglich zu machen?"

Hermine blitzt ihn wütend an, aber sagt nichts mehr dazu. Stattdessen dreht sie sich zu mir um und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Und?", fragt sie. „Wie warst du?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und nehme meinen Brief. Dann breche ich das Siegel und hole den Brief heraus, überfliege ihn und grinse. Ich war ganz gut. Ich habe sogar drei ZAGs in Verwandlung, genau wie in Fliegen, aber ich denke, das war zu erwarten. Was ich allerdings nicht erwartete, waren die zwei ZAGs in Zaubertränke.

Stirnrunzelnd denke ich über all das nach, was passiert ist, seit Snape mich vor einem Jahr von den Dursleys abgeholt hat. Vielleicht hat Snape sich verändert ...

_Snapes Sicht_

Ich beobachte die drei Musketiere aus Gryffindor, wie sie ihre Briefe öffnen und grinse etwas über ihre Gesichtsausdrücke. Nur um gleich wieder finster drein zu blicken, als ich über das nachdenke, was ich dieses Jahr gelernt habe. Nachdem ich Harry für Dumbledore abgeholt hatte, beschäftigte ich mich mit einer kleinen Spionage im Bezirk Surrey, um die Wahrheit über Harry Potter herauszufinden. Das Ergebnis war weniger befriedigend. Anscheinend waren die Dursleys dafür bekannt, sich um einen `hoffnungslos kriminellen Jungen´, der sich nicht `im vollen Besitz seiner geistlichen Kräfte´ befindet, zu kümmern. Kurz, sie hielten ihn für einen Freak.

_Dumbledores Sicht_

Severus macht sich offensichtlich immer noch Sorgen über die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hat. Egal, wie oft ich ihm schon gesagt habe, dass es richtig war. Er und Harry werden sich zweifellos gegenseitig gut tun. Harry braucht eine Familie und Severus muss wieder beginnen zu leben. Auch wenn ich bereits feststelle, dass es ihm auch schon gut tut, sich um jemanden kümmern zu können ...

Tbc

Nächstes Mal: Welche Entscheidung hat Severus getroffen? Und wie wird Harry darauf reagieren?

Ich freue mich über eure Reviews :D

Anmerkung: Lyssaphra hat sich hier ihre eigenen Gedanken über das ZAG System gemacht. Aber ich denke, dass stört nicht wirklich.


	2. erstes Kapitel

Anmerkung: Vielleicht zur Information, die Originalgeschichte ist bereits fertig und besteht aus dem Prolog, acht Kapiteln und dem Epilog.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die diese Geschichte lesen.

Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel.

Erstes Kapitel

_Harrys Sicht _

Als ich den Zug sehe, fühle ich mich unbehaglich über das, was kommen wird. Noch ein Sommer bei den Dursleys, den ich in Einsamkeit und Unbehagen verbringen werde. Ich wundere mich wirklich schon, was diesen Sommer mit mir geschehen wird. Immerhin war bereits der letzte Sommer keiner meiner angenehmsten. Auch wenn man keinen meiner Sommer als angenehm bezeichnen kann. Letzten Sommer habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich es wirklich verdient habe, so etwas durchzumachen, ob ich mir so etwas tatsächlich gefallen lassen muss. Am Ende des Sommers begann ich ernsthaft an dem Vertrauen, das ich den Dursleys erwies, zu zweifeln. Sie sind meine Familie, aber was sie mir angetan haben, ist nicht leicht zu vergessen.

Ich muss zugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer gekommen wäre, wenn Snape diesen Sommer nicht gekommen wäre, um mich, auf Dumbledores Bitte hin (und aufgrund Sirius Wunsch mich zu besuchen) abzuholen und nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Ich war nie glücklicher, den guten, alten, fiesen Snape in seinen dramatisch wirkenden, schwarzen Roben und seinem fettigen Haar zu sehen. Allerdings war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt keineswegs fies. Er war sogar ziemlich freundlich. Und er war besorgter über den verhassten Jungen-der-lebt, als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Als ich aufwachte, war ich im Krankenflügel und wurde gegen Unterernährung behandelt. Dumbledore war nicht gerade erfreut über die Dursleys. Genau wie Snape, seinem empörten Blick nach zu urteilen, den er hatte, während er dem Direktor alles erzählte. Ich glaube, dass es überflüssig ist zu erwähnen, dass ich den Rest des Sommers mit Sirius, beziehungsweise den Weasleys verbracht habe und versuchte zu genesen.

Egal, jetzt stehe ich hier, am Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade, bereit, den Zug zu besteigen, der mich zurück zu Onkel Vernon und meiner _lieben_ Verwandtschaft bringt. Ich fühle mich müde und bin nicht sehr erfreut. Ich meine, ich habe gerade wieder ein Jahr überstanden, trotz der ständigen Bedrohung durch einen wieder erstarkten Voldemort. Man sollte denken, dass jetzt der Beste Teil des Jahres kommt. Aber das hier ist schlimmer als ein Treffen mit Voldemort. Er will mich wenigstens nur töten, vielleicht auch foltern. Die Dursleys hingegen haben anscheinend die Ansicht, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, zu existieren. Soll das eine Familie sein?

Ich seufze resigniert und hebe meinen Koffer in den Zug. Dann bin ich dabei selbst auch einzusteigen. Das soll aber anscheinend nicht mein Schicksal sein, denn eine starke Hand mit langen, mageren Fingern packt mich am Arm und hält mich zurück, während eine andere Hand meinen Koffer, mithilfe eines Zauberstabs, zurück auf den Bahnsteig holt.

„Und wo denken Sie, dass Sie hingehen?", fragt eine leise nur allzu gefährlich klingende Stimme, die meinem allzu verachteten Zaubertrankprofessor gehört.

Ich schlucke und drehe mich um, bis ich dem sehr verärgert aussehendem Ex-Todesser und jetzigen Spion direkt gegenüber stehe. Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?

„Zu den Dursleys?" Ich sage das mit so viel Mut, wie ich aufbringen kann. Wohin sollte ich sonst gehen? Es ist das einzige Zuhause, das ich habe!

Eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen verschwindet hinter einer Strähne schwarzen, fettigen Haares, welches ihm immer ins Gesicht hängt.

„Nein, gehen Sie nicht", sagt er schlicht. „Oder wollen Sie wieder in einem Keller leben, wo Sie niemand liebt und sich niemand um Sie kümmert?"

Ich schüttle wütend meinen Kopf. Welche vernünftige Person würde gerne einsam in einem kalten, dunklen und abgeschiedenen Keller wohnen? Von allen vergessen? Irgendjemand vielleicht schon, aber sicherlich nicht ich. Aber es ist ja nicht gerade so, als ob ich eine Alternative hätte.

„Gut." Snape nickt und nimmt seinen Zauberstab. „Mobiliarbus."

Mein Koffer wird durch unsichtbare Seile in die Höhe gehoben. Dann führt Snape uns beide zurück nach Hogwarts. Meinen treuen Koffer und mich. Und wir beide sind durch diese neue Wende der Ereignisse verwirrt.

*****

Sobald wir innerhalb von Hogwarts Mauern sind, lässt Snape meinen Koffer und mich los, wobei er letzteren behutsam zu Boden lässt. In der nächsten Sekunde schreitet er bereits einen der vielen Korridore entlang, zweifellos zu den Kerkern, und lässt mich allein und inzwischen völlig verwirrt zurück.

„In Ordnung", murmle ich. „Was jetzt?"

Ich zucke die Achseln und entscheide mich dazu, mich einfach auf meinen Koffer zu setzten und abzuwarten. Normalerweise hätte ich Dobby und seine Freunde gerufen und sie gebeten meinen Koffer in meinen Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm zu bringen, aber dies hier ist nicht „normalerweise". Seit Riddle Hagrid reingelegt hat, ist es nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass ein Schüler über den Sommer in Hogwarts bleiben konnte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.

Gelangweilt betrachte ich das komplizierte Muster auf den kunstvoll verzierten Türen, die nach draußen führen. Soweit ich sagen kann, werden sie von 39 Rosen geschmückt. Fünfundvierzig Minuten später weiß ich auch, dass noch 205 Hummeln auf ihnen versteckt sind. Ich wollte gerade damit beginnen, die Bäume zu zählen, als ich Schritte höre.

Ich bin erleichtert, dass endlich jemand kommt, auch wenn es höchstwahrscheinlich Snape ist. Ich stehe auf und drehe mich in Richtung der Schritte. Ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, was ich erwartet habe, aber sicherlich keinen frisch geduschten Snape, der sein nun nicht mehr fettiges Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hat und eine Muggelhose, ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt und eine geöffnete Robe trägt. Das muss Einbildung sein.

„Hör auf mich anzustarren, Potter."

Andererseits ist es vielleicht doch keine. Er hat einen glatten, schwarzen Besen in der Hand und ein Koffer schwebt, mithilfe von Magie, hinter ihm her. Offensichtlich geht er weg. Und nur Gott weiß wohin.

„Also, komm Potter", sagt er irritiert, seine Stimme irgendwie verärgert. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Und ich gehe anscheinend auch weg. Das muss einer meiner seltsamsten Tage sein, die ich je erlebt habe. Ich hole meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmle den entsprechenden Zauberspruch, damit mein Koffer, genau wie Snapes, wie eine Puppe hinter mir herschwebt. Anscheinend werde ich Snape diesen Sommer begleiten und ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, was ich von dieser Idee halten soll.

Draußen hat Snape seinen Besen bereits bestiegen und wartet ungeduldig auf mich. Nachdem ich beschlossen habe, dass es wohl nicht sinnvoll ist, ihn noch grantiger zu machen, als er sowieso schon ist, besteige auch ich meinen Besen und schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Sir?", frage ich und versuche so wenige Worte wie möglich zu verwenden, da ich immer noch nicht genau weiß, was das alles soll. Das scheint sicherer zu sein, da er es, wie die Dursleys, wohl bevorzugt, wenn ich leise und aus dem Weg bin. Gut, das ist mein griesgrämiges, schlecht gelauntes Ärgernis von Zaubertrankprofessor, aber das ist auch der Mann, der mich von den Dursleys weggebracht hat und der in seiner Freizeit fast so etwas wie freundlich ist. Meine Vermutung scheint allerdings nicht ganz zutreffend zu sein, denn er blickt mich finster an.

„Wir gehen zu meinem Landhaus", klärt er mich mit einem leicht verärgerten Ton in der Stimme auf. „Und die Schule ist für dieses Jahr vorbei. Also kannst du mich, wie jeder andere auch, Severus nennen. Oder Sev, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Jetzt bin ich mehr als verwirrt. Hat Snape mir gerade erlaubt, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen? Seinem _Spitznamen_? Die Welt muss untergehen. Aber ich habe keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn Snape – nein, _Severus_, ich werde es nicht riskieren, ihn Sev zu nennen, es ist schwer genug ihn Severus zu nennen – stößt sich vom Boden ab und zwingt mich damit sozusagen ihm zu folgen. Die Gedanken schwirren immer noch in meinem Kopf umher. _Sev_? _Landhaus_? Noch nie habe diese Seite von Snape gesehen. Nichtsdestoweniger bin ich mir bereits sicher, dass ich diese Seite lieber mag, als sein sonstiges ich.

_Sevs Sicht_

Ich bin immer noch zornentbrannt, über das, was Harry letzten Sommer durchmachen musste. Und wahrscheinlich alle Sommer und Jahre, die er mit den Dursleys verbracht hat. Wie kann man so etwas einem Kind antun, noch dazu einem Verwandten? Andererseits, wer bin ich, dass ich über sie richten darf, als der Todesser, der ich bin. Oder war. Ich habe Kinder gefoltert und getötet, habe Gefallen an ihrem Schmerz gefunden. Sogar meinem eigenen ...

Ich versuche, diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Es hat keinen Sinn, jetzt meinen Schuldgefühlen nachzugeben, es ist so schon schwierig genug. Ich meine, man muss sich nur die aktuelle Situation ansehen! Ich fliege einige Kilometer oberhalb der Erde, innerhalb einer Anti-Muggel-Blase. Der Jugendliche, den ich gehasst habe, seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, klebt jetzt an meinen Fersen und wundert sich wahrscheinlich, wieso ich plötzlich so freundlich zu ihm bin. _Dann_ noch die Tatsache, dass wir zu meinem Landsitz fliegen, wohin ich seit _jenem _Tag niemanden mehr eingeladen habe. Und das alles, nachdem ich Harry erlaubt habe, mich lässiger zu sehen, als ich mich seit langer Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt habe. Außerdem darf man nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Sirius Black und sein Werwolffreund Remus Lupin durchdrehen werden, wenn sie über die aktuelle Lage herausfinden. Gut, vielleicht nicht Remus Lupin, da er immer der vernünftigste von ihnen war. Also, kann man es „seltsame Situation" nennen? Bedenkt man dann noch die Tatsache, dass der Junge das Ziel von Voldemort ist, dem ich diene, dann hat man ein großes Durcheinander. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ich drehe mich zu dem Jungen um, der links hinter mir fliegt. Er ist fünfzehn Jahre alt, trotzdem ist er bloß 1,57m groß, obwohl seine Eltern beide nicht klein waren. Meine Vermutung besteht darin, dass seine ungesunde Lebensweise seinen Wachstumsprozess negativ beeinflusst hat, vor allem die Ereignisse des letzten Sommers. Ich jedoch werde das ändern. Ein Wachstumstrank und gesunde Lebensbedingungen während des Sommers werden das Übrige tun.

Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Er ist in der ganzen Welt berühmt dafür, dass Voldemort ihn nicht töten konnte, aber stattdessen seine Kraft verloren hat. Harry aber hat seine Eltern verloren und dafür tut er mir leid, auch wenn ich seine Eltern nicht gerade leiden konnte. Kein Kind sollte das durchmachen – ich sollte das wissen.

Aber das traurigste von allem ist, wie seine Familie ihn behandelt hat. Sie hat ihn weggesperrt, angeschrieen und ihn als Missgeburt bezeichnet. Und nachdem, was ich letzten Sommer mitbekommen habe, scheint er das als normal anzusehen.

Er ist so blass. Fast schon kränklich blass. Aber wer wäre es nicht, wenn man in seinem Leben so viel durchmachen musste, wie er. Ich wäre es auch – wenn ich nicht die goldene Hautfarbe meiner Mutter geerbt hätte (die man erkennen könnte, wenn ich häufiger in der Sonne wäre). Stattdessen bin ich blassgelb. Es ist eigentlich komisch, in wie vielerlei Hinsicht wir uns ähnlich sind, dass ich es jedoch bis jetzt nicht bemerkt habe.

Oh, scheiße. Da ist die verdammte Schlucht. Man könnte meinen, dass ich mich inzwischen an diese Kurve gewöhnt hätte und nicht jedes Mal wenn ich heimkomme _fast_ in das Gebirge hineinrasen würde. Aber nein. Severus Snape, Zaubertrankprofessor und ehemaliger Jäger der Hausmannschaft von Slytherin, schafft es immer, nur haarscharf an einer 21 Meter großen Felswand vorbei zufliegen. Zusätzlich kann ich, als ich mich umdrehe, sehen, wie Harry geschickt ausweicht und versucht, seine Belustigung zu unterdrücken. Was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt.

Eigentlich ist dieser Zeitpunkt genauso gut, wie jeder andere auch, um zu versuchen, Harrys Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ich springe über meinen Schatten und lächle das erste Mal in Jahren, lache das erste Mal seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt. Und als Harry sieht, dass mir seine Belustigung anscheinend nichts ausmacht, huscht auch über sein Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln. Es ist sicherlich nicht viel, aber es ist ein Anfang. Es muss das erste Mal sein, dass wir beide ungezwungen miteinander umgehen können.

Es wird dunkel und auch wenn ich gerne die kleine Annäherung, die ich erreicht habe, weiter ausgebaut hätte, haben wir nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit dafür, am Anfang der Schlucht, die zu meinem Zuhause führt, zu schweben und uns _anzulächeln_. Deshalb fliege ich weiter, immer noch lächelnd. Und als Harry folgt, kann ich spüren, dass mein kleines Missgeschick, den Weg für unsere Annäherung geebnet hat.

Mein `Landsitz´, ein zweistöckiges Haus in einem abgelegenem Teil der Berge von Wales, ist seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz meiner Familie. Zunächst war es eine einfache Jagdhütte, jetzt ist es mein Zuhause. Da es in einem Wald und in der Nähe eines kleinen Flusses gebaut wurde, ist es ein wundervoller Platz um hier zu leben, wenn man einen friedvollen und schönen Ort sucht. Im Sommer wachsen einen wunderschönen Garten Blumen in allen erdenklichen Farben, die die Luft mit einem himmlischen Duft versetzen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich liebe es hier.

Als wir allerdings landen, dämmert es bereits und wir können die Schönheit dieses Ortes nicht wahrnehmen. Außerdem sind Harry und ich beide todmüde. Also entscheide ich mich dazu, dass es das Beste ist, wenn wir ins Haus und gleich ins Bett gehen, um zu schlafen. Und so wie Harry hinter mir her stolpert und überhaupt nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung wahrnimmt, war das ein weiser Entschluss.

Mit einem Lächeln und einem `Alohomora´, der die Tür öffnet, betrete ich die Wärme meines Zuhauses. Und zum ersten Mal strömen keine Bilder aus der Vergangenheit auf mich ein, sondern ich fühle mich nur für einen müden Fünfzehnjährigen, der hinter mir hertaumelt, verantwortlich.

Angesichts seiner Lage lässt er seinen Koffer fallen und ich führe in zu einem Schlafzimmer, dem Schlafzimmer, welches einst meiner geliebten Alisha gehörte. Er fällt sofort aufs Bett und schläft ein. Jetzt ist es meine Sache, ihn zuzudecken, wobei Erinnerungen auf mich einströmen, als ich das bei einem anderen Kind getan habe. Einem kleinen, dunkelblonden Mädchen mit den blausten Augen auf der ganzen Welt. Meine Tochter Alisha. Das zweite meiner Opfer als ich noch im Dienste Voldemorts war.

Tbc

Nächstes Mal: Wie ist Harrys erster Morgen in Snapes Landsitz? Und, Harry erfährt, warum er diesen Sommer bei Severus bleibt.

Ich freue mich über eure Reviews und Alerts. Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Ela, Zerroanna, Dreamione und MaraJade für ihre Reviews.


	3. zweites Kapitel

Ich freue mich sehr, dass so viele diese Übersetzung lesen.

Also, weiter geht's:

**Zweites Kapitel **

_Harrys Sicht _

Als ich meine Augen öffne, kommt es mir so vor, als wäre ich im Himmel. Ein leicht zu verstehender Fehler, wenn man bedenkt, dass auf die Wände und auf die Decke Wolken gemalt sind, die sich bewegen und dass Sonnenlicht von hinten in den Raum hinein scheint. Außerdem ist da noch die Tatsache, dass der Boden aus einem flauschigen, weichen, angenehm warmen, weißen Material besteht. Man könnte meinen, dass der Boden von Nebel bedeckt wird. Aber dann setzte ich mich auf und stelle fest, dass ich mich in einem Bett befinde und mit einer weißen Bettdecke zugedeckt bin. Ein wunderschönes frettchenartiges Tier (bloß viel flauschiger und mit einem längeren Schwanz, wie eine Art Angorafrettchen mit einem 90 cm langen Schwanz) hatte sich an mich gekuschelt. Als es bemerkt hat, dass ich mich bewege, quiekt es und rennt meinen Körper hoch um es sich auf meiner Schulter bequem zu machen, wobei es seinen langen Schwanz um meinen dünnen Körper wickelt.

Ich lache darüber und streichle es sanft während ich darüber nachdenke, wo Snape sein kann. Oder mehr noch, wo ich bin. Ich glaube, ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich wohl als wir gestern hier ankamen, eine gelungene Kopie eines Zombies war, der weder etwas gesehen noch gehört hat. Das scheint aus einem zu werden, wenn man fast dreizehn Stunden auf einem Besen fliegt. Anscheinend besonders aus Snape. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er fast mit der Schlucht kollidiert wäre, war unbezahlbar. Er hat es allerdings viel besser verkraftet, als ich gedacht hätte, er hat sogar über sich selbst gelacht. Das hat mich ihm gegenüber viel lockerer gemacht, als es Worte jemals gekonnt hätten.

Dann klopft es auf einmal und in der Wand gegenüber von mir öffnet sich eine Tür und Severus kommt herein. Er trägt eine zerschlissene Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der silberner Aufschrift `Slytherin´ auf der Brust und man sieht ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinem ungewohnt freundlichem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagt er sanft. „Ah, du hast Honey getroffen."

Ich erschrecke. Honey? Wer ist Honey?

Er muss meinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben, da er kurz lacht und auf das Tier auf meiner Schulter zeigt. Ich lächle und schaue beschämt zu Boden.

„Wo haben Sie so ein Tier her?", frage ich. Ich traue diesem veränderten Snape noch nicht vollständig, aber immerhin so sehr, dass ich ihn etwas frage. Ich meine, wenn es ihn nicht stört, wenn ich über ihn lache, dann wird er doch nicht gleich durchdrehen, wenn ich etwas zu ihm sage, oder?

Ich höre ein komisches Geräusch und blicke auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen traurigen, beschämten, wenn nicht sogar schuldigen Ausdruck über Snapes Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

„Sie hat mir schon gehört, als ich noch ein Kind war", sagt er schließlich. „Ich wollte sie eines Tages meinem Kind geben, doch das ist inzwischen unmöglich."

Er schaut auf und es gelingt ihm nicht wirklich zu lächeln. Sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck ähnelt so sehr dem des Lehrers und erschrickt mich. Ich habe Recht. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Irgendetwas ist hier geschehen, irgendetwas Schreckliches. Das spüre ich, tief in mir.

„Zeit fürs Frühstück", sagt Snape plötzlich. „Berühre einfach die Wand neben der Tür, dann wirst du deine Sachen finden. Bitte zieh dich an und komm runter."

Ich nicke, wobei ich immer noch über Snapes heftige Reaktion auf meine harmlose Frage geschockt bin, und automatisch wieder in mein ruhiges Verhalten zurückfalle. Ich frage mich auch, warum er gesagt hat, dass er Honey nicht seinem Kind geben könne. Auch wenn er für jemanden in meinem Alter alt ist (Sirius hat mir gesagt, dass er sechsunddreißig ist, genauso alt wie Snape), ist es doch allgemein bekannt, dass Männer in diesem Alter immer noch zeugungsfähig sind. Demnach sollte es ihm möglich sein, Honey einmal seinem Kind zu geben.

Ich beschließe erstmal, das Thema beiseite zu legen, vor allem, da ich wirklich hungrig bin. Darum tue ich auch das, worum Snape mich gebeten hat. Ich glaube, man kann sich meine Überraschung vorstellen, als ich einen Wandschrank voller Muggelsachen in meiner Größe entdecke. Eine wirkliche Veränderung, nachdem ich so lange Dudleys Kleidung getragen habe. Noch ein Pluspunkt für das Individuum Snape.

Ich entscheide mich schnell, für eine Jeans und ein einfaches, smaragdgrünes T-Shirt mit einem Drachen und ziehe mich schnell an. Dann öffne ich die Tür und betrete die Realität.

Oder besser gesagt eine Galerie, von der aus man das sich im Erdgeschoss befindende, riesige Wohnzimmer sehen kann. Ein Wohnzimmer, das im Gegensatz aller Erwartungen nicht in silber und grün, sondern in mitternachtsblau und weiß dekoriert ist. Es schaut freundlich und einladend aus und ist mit einem Sofa und einem kleinen dazu passenden Tisch ausgestattet, der sich beim Kamin befindet. Außerdem sind bequeme Sitzgruppen über den Rest des Raumes verteilt.

Drei Meter von mir entfernt kann ich eine Treppe aus dunklem, poliertem Holz erkennen, die ins Wohnzimmer herunterführt. Und da mir Snape gesagt hat, dass ich runter kommen soll, tue ich, um was er mich gebeten hat. Denn ich will ihn keinesfalls verärgern. Denn Ärger führt zu Wut und Wut hat Konsequenzen zur Folge, auf die ich sicherlich dankend verzichten kann. Es hilft aber sowieso nichts, da Snape sich nicht im Wohnzimmer befindet. Ich beschließe mich dazu, die Türen auszuprobieren. Die erste Tür führt nach draußen und somit bestimmt nicht zu Snape. Daher wähle ich eine Tür rechts von mir und entdecke ein großräumiges Büro. Die dritte Tür führt zwar auch nach draußen, allerdings zu einem wunderschönen Innengarten. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich jedoch die Küche sehen. In ihr Snape, der irgendetwas zubereitet. Also gehe ich vorsichtig durch den Garten und öffne die Tür auf der anderen Seite.

„Severus?", frage ich wobei ich mich an seine Bitte erinnere, während der Ferien seinen Vornamen zu gebrauchen.

Er zuckt leicht zusammen, wirbelt herum und sieht mich an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt Überraschung und nicht gerade wenig Verwirrung.

„Und wieso Harry, bist du diesen Weg gekommen" fragt er amüsiert „Wenn es eine Treppe gibt, die hierher führt?"

Offensichtlich ist er wieder gut gelaunt. Ich schaue ihn fragend an. Ich habe keine Treppe gesehen, die in die Küche führt. Snape seufzt und dreht sich zum Herd um, um die Pfanne wegzunehmen, da ihr Inhalt bereits begonnen hat anzubrennen. Während er das tut, kommt aus dem Nichts ein kleiner Wirbelwind aus Pelz meinen Körper hoch. Überrascht stoße ich einen kleinen Schrei aus, was Snape dazu veranlasst, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zusammenzuzucken. Aber als er sich umdreht lächelt er.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, sie allein zu lassen", teilt er mir mit einem sanften, leisen Lachen in der Stimme mit. „Sie wird dich sowieso gleich wieder finden. Und zur Treppe. Du musst den Namen des Raums, in den du willst laut sagen. Das Haus hat zwei Stockwerke, die innen keine Verbindung haben. Deswegen braucht man eine magische Treppe, damit sie verbunden sind."

Ich nicke beschämt. Ich hätte daran denken sollen, dass Zauberer in magischen Häusern leben. _Natürlich_ können sich die Treppen bewegen.

„Aber das konntest du nicht wissen", ergänzt Snape zu meiner Überraschung.

Er hat anscheinend mein Gesicht bemerkt, denn er grinst mich an. Aber nicht so, wie er es sonst immer getan hat. Das Grinsen ist irgendwie – harmlos. Man kann nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er damit nichts erreichen will. Dann deutet er nach links und macht mich somit auf den Tisch aufmerksam, der mit Essen beladen ist.

„Frühstück", sagt er leicht grinsend. „Und wenn du genug isst, kannst du die ganzen Fragen stellen, die ich dir ansehen kann, dass du hast."

Es ist, glaube ich, überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich mich geradezu auf das Essen stürze, da ich sowohl hungrig, als auch neugierig über die ganze Situation bin. Snape folgt auch meinem Beispiel, allerdings nicht so schnell. Er setzt sich mir gegenüber und beobachtet mich, während ich esse und an einem Getränk nippe, das weder Tee noch Kaffee ist.

Das ist eindeutig das komischste Frühstück, das ich je gegessen habe. Fleisch, Brot und Butter waren mit Karotten, Salat und Äpfeln vermischt, so dass das eine sehr ausgeglichene Mahlzeit ist, falls ich die menschlichen Bedürfnisse hinsichtlich der Ernährung richtig verstanden habe. Falls ich es nicht gegessen hätte, hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Snape weiß, wie man sich gesund ernährt. Aber ich kann nicht für Ewig essen und als ich schließlich mein Glas abstelle, schenkt Severus mir ein leicht amüsiert wirkendes Grinsen, eine dieser Sachen, die diese letzten zwei Tage so komisch gestaltet hatten.

„Ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen", sagt er. „Frag, Harry."

Ich lächle nervös. Und obwohl ich mir über diesen neuen Snape noch nicht sicher bin, will ich antworten, nein, _brauche_ ich antworten.

„Also", sage ich, ich zögere zu fragen. „Wieso sind Sie so freundlich zu mir? Ich meine ..."

Ich spreche nicht weiter. Snape seufzt und stellt seine Tasse ab, um mir direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

„Um das zu tun Junge, um diese Frage zu beantworten", sagt er ernst „muss ich sowohl für dich, als auch für mich, unschöne Erinnerungen ansprechen."

Ich nicke schweigend.

„Ich denke, dass ich es wissen muss", sage ich vorsichtig wobei ich versuche, nicht so verzweifelt zu schauen, wie ich mich fühle.

„Genau wie ich", ist seine einzige Antwort.

_Sevs Sicht_

Es fühlt sich komisch an, in der Küche zu sitzen, einen Jungen wie Harry, auf dessen Schulter mein altes Haustier Honey sitzt, zu beobachten, wie er mich beobachtet. Und es fühlt sich komisch an, zu lächeln ohne Schuld dafür zu verspüren und das Selbst, dass ich als Strafe tief in mir begraben habe, zu zeigen. Denn hier, in meinem Zuhause ist der alte Severus Snape übrig geblieben, der mich aus der Vergangenheit heraus beobachtet. Severus Snape, der Todesser und einer von Voldemorts engsten Vertrauten, einer der bösartigsten Menschen dieser Zeit. Ich glaube, ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass es sich auch noch komisch anfühlt die Person zu sein, die ich bin und nicht nur die abgeschirmte Person, die ich in Hogwarts immer vorgebe zu sein. Vor allem gegenüber jemandem wie Harry.

Er weiß, auf was er Antworten braucht und die muss ich ihm geben. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich antworten soll. Denn wenn ich antworte, muss ich Dinge enthüllen. Dinge, die weder Harry noch ich näher untersuchen wollen.

„Ich bin Waise seit ich ein kleines Kind war."

Das war nicht gerade der Anfang, den ich geplant hatte. Dem verwirrten Blick Harrys nach zu urteilen, war er jedoch genauso gut wie jeder andere auch.

„Meine Eltern Duncan und Zahrah Snape starben, als ich sechs Monate alt war. Das wurde mir jedenfalls erzählt. Anscheinend haben sie einen alten Freund, Riddle, besucht und mich bei einem Babysitter gelassen. Sie sind nie zurückgekommen. Jedoch im Gegensatz zu dir wuchs ich nicht bei Verwandten auf, sondern in einem Waisenhaus. Im gleichen Waisenhaus, in dem einst auch Tom Riddle war. Und dort wurde ich, genau wie alle anderen auch, genauso behandelt, wie du von den Dursleys. Wie ein Freak, der es nicht verdient zu existieren."

Es tut weh, darüber nachzudenken, obwohl es schon lange der Vergangenheit angehört, obwohl ich es schon lange vergessen hatte. Doch gleichzeitig fühlt es sich gut an, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man darüber reden kann. Und Harry hört zu. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen und in seiner Haltung. Er sorgt sich. Und jetzt beginnt er auch zu verstehen.

„Ich denke, dass ist der hauptsächliche Grund, wieso ich dich gehasst habe. Dass ich James nicht leiden konnte hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun. Der Grund war einfach, dass du bei reichen Verwandten in einem schönen Haus großgezogen wurdest, während ich in einem schrecklichen Waisenhaus war, wo mich niemand geliebt hat. Und das, obwohl unsere Leben zunächst so ähnlich verlaufen waren."

Und in seinen Augen kann ich endlich sehen, was ich schon von Anfang an hätte sehen sollen. Ärger darüber, wie seine Verwandten ihn behandelt haben. Das Bewusstsein darüber, dass er kein Freak war und dass niemand das Recht hat ihn so zu nennen. Und zu guter letzt, Verständnis für die Situation, seine Geschichte und mich. Das macht es mir Bewusst, dass es es wert war, den ganzen Schmerz an die Oberfläche zu bringen.

„Die Dursleys haben mich nicht geliebt", sagt er plötzlich mit fester und kontrollierter Stimme; jedoch triefte sie geradezu vor Emotionen. „Sie haben mich gehasst, hassen mich immer noch."

„Das weiß ich", antworte ich leise. „Inzwischen. Ich habe es verstanden, als ich dich letzten Sommer abgeholt habe. Du hast in der Hölle gelebt und nicht in einem Paradies wie ich immer dachte. Und damit hat die Veränderung begonnen. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht dort lassen, an einem Ort, wo du diesen entsetzlichen Menschen ausgesetzt bist. Sobald ich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, habe ich mit Dumbledore eine Vereinbarung darüber getroffen, dass ich mich diesen Sommer um dich kümmern werde."

„Danke", antwortet Harry leise. „Es bedeutet mir mehr, als du erahnen kannst."

Und ich erkenne an seiner Stimme, dass er bemerkt hat, was ich für in tue. Ich nicke leicht und bin überrascht, dass Tränen meine Wangen hinunter laufen, genau wie bei Harry. In einer schnellen Bewegung gehe ich auf Harry zu und treffe ihn in der Mitte des Weges. Es kommt zu einer warmen Umarmung, die für uns beide dringend nötig war. Ich habe es geschafft, eine weitere Wand zum Einsturz zu bringen und in diesem Moment steht nichts zwischen uns.

Sein dünner Körper fühlt sich gegenüber meinem so zerbrechlich an und ich bin keinesfalls dick. Inzwischen weiß ich wieso, aber er weiß nicht wirklich, wieso _ich_ so dünn bin, wieso ich andauernd Gewicht verliere. Aber das braucht er auch nicht zu wissen. Selbst wenn er es sich fragen sollte. Vielleicht erzähle ich es ihm eines Tages, auch über meine Familie. Jedoch nicht heute. Dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit. Denn er ist nicht der einzige, den die Geister der Vergangenheit heimsuchen.

Stattdessen genieße ich die Umarmung, in der ich den Trost finde, den ich so dringend brauche. Und in diesem Moment weiß ich, dass ich immer noch die Möglichkeit haben könnte, wieder eine Familie zu haben. Vielleicht ...

_Harrys Sicht _

Ich verstehe jetzt, warum er mich so sehr gehasst hat. Wirklich. Dennoch wünschte ich mir, dass ich es früher gewusst hätte, denn dann hätte ich ihm vielleicht helfen können, ihn verstehen lassen können. Denn ich fühle, dass das jetzt das erste Mal ist, dass er trauert. Genau wie bei mir. Aber bei mir ist es aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Es ist das erste Mal, dass mir bewusst wird, dass ich das Recht habe, zu trauern.

Seine Eltern zu verlieren ist schrecklich. Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar noch schlimmer, wenn man sie kannte. So gesehen hatten es Severus und ich leichter, wenn man es so nennen kann. Denn dennoch mussten wir beide unter schrecklichen Bedingungen aufwachsen. Er in einem Waisenhaus und ich bei den Dursleys. Ich würde keines von beiden irgendjemanden wünschen.

Er ist dünner als ich dachte. Aber vielleicht ist das gar nicht so seltsam. Mir würde auch schlecht werden, wenn ich Voldemort so oft treffen müsste, wie dieser Mann es tut. Trotzdem kann ich fühlen, dass das nicht der einzige Grund ist. Etwas, das er mir nicht erzählt. Ich mache ihm deswegen keine Vorwürfe. Diese Enthüllung heute war nur ein kleiner Schritt von vielen, die noch kommen werden, aber ein wichtiger.

Ich fühle, wie er mich fester umarmt und ich mache das gleiche, wobei sein Shirt durch meine Tränen immer nasser wird. Irgendwie fühle ich mich mit ihm auf eine Weise verbunden, wie ich es nicht einmal mit Sirius bin. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ihn schon länger kenne, aber das glaube ich eigentlich nicht. Ich denke, es liegt eher daran, dass wir auf ähnliche Weise aufgewachsen sind. Wir wissen, was es bedeutet, ohne Liebe aufzuwachsen und das ist es, was uns einander näher bringt.

Damit möchte ich nicht sagen, dass ich Sirius nicht liebe, denn das tue ich. Und ich meine damit auch nicht, dass ich Severus liebe. Ich vertraue diesem Mann trotz allem noch nicht vollständig. Ich möchte damit nur sagen, dass wir uns in einer Art und Weise verstehen, in der sich Sirius und ich nie verstehen werden können. Aber es wäre noch schöner, wenn Sirius auch ein Teil hiervon werden könnte.

Da ich bei den Dursleys gelebt habe, die mich andauernd darin erinnert haben, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind, habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dass meine Chancen, jemals eine Familie zu haben, gleich Null sind. Jetzt weiß ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Aber ich wünschte mir trotzdem, dass Severus mir erzählen würde, was in wirklich belastet... Das ist jedoch etwas, worüber ich noch kein Recht habe, mir Sorgen zu machen. Denn auch wenn wir begonnen haben, uns einander näher zu kommen, uns zu vertrauen, liegt noch ein weiter Weg vor uns. Aber ich könnte lernen, diesen Mann zu lieben und ihm zu vertrauen. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich das eines Tages kann.

TBC

Nächstes Mal: Harry und Severus kriegen unerwarteten Besuch; und in welcher Beziehung stehen Harry und Severus inzwischen zueinander?

Ich freue mich über eure Reviews und Alerts. Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Ina Bauer, Zauber-Lena, bane1602 und Dea1963 für ihre Reviews.


	4. drittes Kapitel

Ich bin wirklich erfreut darüber, wie viele diese Geschichte lesen und hoffe sie gefällt euch auch weiterhin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Drittes Kapitel **

_Sevs Sicht_

Nach dieser aufrichtigen Szene in der Küche bringe ich ihn nach außen. Wenn mein Plan funktioniert, wird er dort die meiste Zeit seiner Sommerferien verbringen. Er braucht Sonnenlicht und zwar dringend. Jedoch möchte ich nicht, dass er dadurch irgendeiner Gefahr ausgesetzt wird. Und das Haus eines Todessers ist nicht gerade der sicherste Ort um sich zu verstecken, selbst wenn ein Zauber der einen vor Personen warnt, die hereinapparieren, hereinfliegen oder mit Flohpulver hereinkommen das Grundstück umgibt. Leute kommen zu Besuch aber nicht nur dann, wenn man sie erwartet. Selbst Voldemort war schon zu Überraschungsbesuchen hier.

„Harry?"

Er bleibt vor mir stehen und dreht sich im Sonnschein mit einem fragenden Blick zu mir um.

„Ja, Severus?", antwortet er.

Severus. Jetzt nennt er mich Severus. Zum ersten Mal. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was das für unser Verhältnis bedeutet, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine so kleine Sache mich so glücklich machen kann. Trotzdem erfüllt es mich mit so einer Zufriedenheit wie ich sie nicht mehr empfunden habe, seit ich es endlich geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu hintergehen und mich wieder der guten Seite zugewendet habe. Jedoch bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich das verdiene. Nicht nach dem, was ich getan habe.

Ich lange in meine Tasche und hole eine dünne Kette, an der ein klarer Kristall hängt, heraus. Wenn er in der Luft baumelt und das Sonnenlicht reflektiert, schaut er wie der wertvollste aller Diamanten aus. Und er ist wertvoll – zumindest für mich. Er ist das einzige, was noch von meiner Familie übrig geblieben ist, das einzige was sie mir gegeben haben, außer diesem Haus und Honey.

„Trag sie."

Ich bin über die Rauheit in meiner Stimme überrascht. Sie klingt so, als würde ich gleich zu weinen beginnen. Aber das werde ich nicht, oder? Das Stück Gestein bedeutet mir sehr viel und für mich ist die Handlung, es jemanden anderen zu übergeben sehr ernst. Trotzdem muss es getan werden.

„Sie wird dich beschützen", kann ich meine Stimme erklären hören. „ Sie wird auf dich Acht geben, selbst wenn du es gar nicht möchtest. Selbst, wenn du gar nicht weißt, dass du in Gefahr bist. Und nicht immer in lebensgefährlichen Situationen, sondern in kleinen Angelegenheiten, die du leicht ignorieren würdest. Trag sie immer."

Ich reiche sie ihm hin und bin überrascht, dass er sie nicht sofort nimmt. Stattdessen studiert er mein Gesicht, als würde er nach etwas suchen. Verdammt, dieses Kind ist zu scharfsinnig.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Seine Stimme ist weich und man kann sie kaum verstehen. Ein Zögern ist leicht zu erkennen. Irgendwie hat er es schon wieder geschafft, meine Gefühle zu bemerken. Denn ich denke nicht, dass es damit zu tun hat, dass er mir zu wenig vertraut. Harry hatte schon immer gute Instinkte.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", fährt er fort. „ Ich brauche das nicht, um am Leben zu bleiben."

Ich kann nicht anders, als zu schnauben. Vielleicht würde er es nicht brauchen, wenn er Voldemort gegenüber steht (er scheint es irgendwie immer zu schaffen, ihm unversehrt zu entkommen), aber er _würde_ es in allen anderen Situationen brauchen. Dieser Junge schafft es, Ärger zu finden, selbst wenn er bloß zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum geht. Aber anstatt mich auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm einzulassen, gehe ich auf ihn zu, ziehe ihn näher zu mir heran und binde ihm die Kette um den Hals während ich gleichzeitig einen Verschließ-Zauber murmle – und zwar einen sehr komplizierten.

„Also", sage ich, mit klarer Befriedigung in meiner Stimme. „Jetzt hab ich dich erwischt."

Seine Augen weiten sich etwas, aber weder in Panik noch in Angst, wie ich es vermutet hätte. Ich meine, falls mir gerade eine Kette mit einem unbrechbaren Verschließ-Zauber umgehängt worden wäre und das noch dazu von meinem widerlichen, ex-bösartigen Lehrer, der netter geworden ist, wäre ich sicherlich durchgedreht. Aber Harry zeigt wieder einmal, seine Einzigartigkeit, indem er überrascht und auch etwas dankbar dreinschaut. Und auf einmal verwuschel ich sein Haar und lächle. Ich bin definitiv dabei, das Schild, das sonst immer meine Gedanken und Gefühle verbirgt, aufzugeben.

_Harrys Sicht _

Ein Monat ist jetzt bereits vergangen, seit ich hier hergekommen bin und ich muss sagen, dass diese Zeit wohl eine der besten meines Lebens war. Severus und ich haben begonnen, uns _wirklich_ zu mögen (immer noch platonisch, Leute), vor allem haben wir begonnen, die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen zu genießen. Manchmal scheint er jedoch einen Rückfall zu erleiden und mault mich an. Und immer in Bezug auf seine Vergangenheit. Er kann einen einfachen Gegenstand sehen oder ein Zimmer betreten, das das er mir gegeben hat oder auch ein anderes. Es ist unheimlich. Ich möchte ihm so gerne helfen, aber das kann ich nicht, da er mir nichts erzählt. Nichtsdestoweniger ist es auch der sich verfestigende Bund zwischen uns, der mir zu denken gibt.

Am Anfang hatte ich Probleme, sein neues Selbst zu akzeptieren, aber diese Zweifel wurden beseitigt, als er Hilfe benötigte. Ich bin niemand, der seine Hilfe verweigert, auch wenn ich nicht um Hilfe gebeten werde und an diesem Tag in der Küche brauchte er meine Hilfe. Ob er es zugibt oder nicht. Man braucht kein Genie zu sein, um zu bemerken, dass Severus noch immer eine große Last aus seiner Vergangenheit trägt. Und man braucht sicherlich nicht genau hinsehen, um zu bemerken, dass er glaubt, dass er es verdient.

Severus ist hier in seinem Zuhause ein vollkommen anderer Mensch, verglichen mit dem, der er in Hogwarts ist. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht allein die Tatsache ist, dass er bei Voldemort keinen Verdacht erwecken darf. Er will nicht gesehen werde, er will nicht, dass man sich ihm annähert. Er umgibt sich von Einsamkeit und glaubt, dass es nur gerecht ist, dass er allein ist und sich schrecklich fühlt, nachdem was er getan hat. Was auch immer er für schreckliche Taten vollbracht hat, als er noch Todesser war. Ich glaube, die einzigen, die es geschafft haben, durch diese Fassade zu brechen sind Dumbledore und ich. Trotzdem werde ich, wenn ich es kann, anderen helfen, damit sie es auch schaffen. Niemand braucht einsam zu sein. Niemand _sollte_ es sein. Sogar Voldemort hätte sich vielleicht nicht zu dem entwickeln müssen, der er ist, wenn er nicht in einem Waisenhaus hätte aufwachsen müssen. Aber andererseits ist das auch keine Entschuldigung. Man kann auch gut werden oder von Anfang an gut sein. Man muss sich nur Severus und mich ansehen.

Ungefähr einmal pro Woche appariert er weg. Immer, nachdem er seinen Arm mit entsetzlichen Schmerzen umklammert hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob er weiß, dass ich es weiß, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass er zu Voldemort geht. Es ist sein Glück, dass ich weiß, dass er es für Dumbledore macht, denn wenn er zurück kommt zittert er für gewöhnlich und ist total ausgelaugt. Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches. Ich lege darauf Wert, auf ihn zu warten, bis er zurückkommt. Immer in Honeys Gesellschaft und mit einem Heiltrank ausgerüstet. Er braucht ihn sicherlich. Wenn er ihn getrunken hat, bring ich ihn ins Bett und wünsche ihm eine gute Nacht. Dann verbringe ich die restliche Nacht auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, lausche seinem Atem und wecke ihn alle paar Stunden auf, um ihm mehr von dem Trank zu geben.

Er spricht nie von diesen Nächten, aber ich weiß, dass er dankbar ist. Nach der ersten Nacht hat er sich sogar dazu entschieden, mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben. Draußen, natürlich. Er scheint eine Marotte zu haben, dass ich mich möglichst viel draußen aufhalte. Ich selbst denke, dass er glaubt, dass ich zu blass bin. Oder zumindest war. Ich bin in diesen Tagen braun geworden und hatte nicht einmal einen Sonnenbrand. Der Kristall, den er mir gegeben hat, kann manchmal wirklich meckern.

Heute ist einer der Tage, nach einer von Voldemorts Nächten. Wir sitzen draußen in der Sonne und er liest ein Buch, während ich einen Zaubertrank namens „Calaesumbora" braue, der angeblich zeigen soll, ob man in den letzten zwei Tagen einem Unverzeilichem Fluch ausgesetzt war, wenn man ihn auf der Haut verteilt. Er hat zwar nichts gesagt, aber ich hab ein Gefühl, dass das Niveau des Trankes nicht für jemanden meines Alters gedacht ist, sondern für jemand deutlich älteren. Typisch Severus. Ich kann nicht anders, als in mich hinein zu lächeln während ich langsam den Trank herumrühre. Er hat immer noch Probleme damit, es zuzugeben, wenn ich etwas richtig gemacht habe.

Dann läutet plötzlich eine Glocke von irgendwo im Haus, die Severus aufschrecken lässt und Honey dazu bringt, sich zu verstecken. Severus springt auf die Füße und wirft mir einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Versteck dich." Ist das einzige, was er sagt und geführt von dem Kristall renne ich in ein Gebüsch und werfe mich dort auf den Boden. In der nächsten Sekunde kann ich sehen, wie zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten praktisch aus dem Haus stürmen.

Zumindest einer von ihnen. Der andere hat den ersten mit einem festen Griff am Arm umklammert und versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, langsamer zu werden. Als sie näher kommen, springe ich vor Überraschung beinahe auf, aber kann mich in letzter Sekunde noch selbst davon abhalten. Es sind Sirius, der, passend zu seinem Nachnamen, finster drein blickt und ein viel ruhigerer Remus Lupin, der eine entschuldigende Miene aufgesetzt hat.

Severus steht stolz in der Mitte des von Blumen verzierten Rasens und trägt ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen ein weißes T-Shirt und eine schwarze, lange Hose. Man muss ihm zugestehen, dass er nicht einmal zusammenzuckt, als Sirius ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick am Hals packt.

„Wo ist er?" brüllt er. „Falls du ihm in irgendeiner Weise weh getan hast ..."

Severus befreit sich mit Gewalt von Sirius Händen und geht einen Schritt zurück.

„In Sicherheit, Black", sagt er kühl. „Im Gegensatz dazu, wo er wäre, wenn er sich bei dir befinden würde."

In der Anstrengung, den Mann vor ihm nicht zu schlagen wird Sirius Gesicht noch röter und selbst seine Finger werden weißlich. Ich bin angespannt und überlege bereits verzweifelt, wie ich Sirius daran hindern könnte, noch mehr aufzubrausen. Ich brauche mich jedoch nicht zu sorgen, denn Remus stellt sich zwischen sie und verhindert somit einen möglichen Faustkampf.

„Beruhig dich, Sirius", sagt er unfreundlich bevor er sich zu Severus umdreht und ihn mit einer freundlicheren Stimme anspricht. „Wir sind bloß gekommen, um Harry zu besuchen. Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, dass er hier sein wird."

Severus nickt mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Natürlich", sagt er und dreht sich von ihnen weg und mir zu.

Jetzt kann ich sehen, dass er einen leicht schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck hat, zweifellos; eine seiner Wunden ist wohl aufgegangen, aber er scheint auch irgendwie besorgt zu sein. Ich verstehe jedoch nicht genau, wieso, denn ich weiß, dass er bestimmt weder Sirius noch Remus fürchtet. Unaufgefordert stehe ich auf und klopfe mir den Staub von der Kleidung und gehe zu den anderen hinüber und nehme dabei die Tasse mit dem Heiltrank mit, die bei meinem Kessel steht.

Remus und Sirius Gesichter sehen urkomisch aus. Besonders das von Sirius. Haben sie denn wirklich geglaubt, dass geschlagen wurde und todmüde bin oder so was ähnliches? Ok, ich _bin_ müde, aber darauf kommt es nicht an, oder?

Ich bleibe stehen, als ich bei Severus ankomme und reiche ihm wortlos die Tasse. Er schenkt mir ein leichtes Lächeln und ein schwaches `Danke´, woraufhin ich einige seltsame Laute aus Sirius Richtung vernehmen kann. Ich berühre seinen Arm um ihn zu beruhigen und drehe mich dann mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Sirius und Remus um.

„Sirius!", rufe ich ihm zu und umarme meinen Paten herzlich.

„Harry!", antwortet er mir liebevoll und umarmt mich ebenso.

Dann hält er mich in Armeslänge von sich weg und nimmt mich genau in Augenschein.

„Wie behandelt _er_ dich?". Er nickt in Richtung Severus. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich schaue Severus an und lächle ihm zu. Er sieht inzwischen viel besser aus und unterhält sich etwas mit Remus.

„Severus ist großartig zu mir", versichere ich ihm vorsichtig. „Er hilft mir in Zaubertränke."

Sirius lässt mich los und schaut nun sehr erleichtert aus. Er hat seine Haare schulterlang geschnitten und ein paar dringend benötigte Kilos zugelegt. Ich finde, er schaut dem Sirius Black, der aus Askaban geflohen ist, überhaupt nicht mehr ähnlich.

„Dann habt ihr eure Probleme gelöst?", fragt er mich.

Ich nicke. Das haben wir sicherlich. Am Anfang war es seltsam, aber inzwischen leben wir eigentlich schon wie eine Familie zusammen. Das Vertrauen und die Zuneigung zwischen uns sind zwar immer noch zerbrechlich, aber sie werden jeden Tag stärker.

„Ja, wieso?", antworte ich.

Sirius blickt zu Severus und Remus hinüber, bevor er mich ein paar Schritte auf Seite führt, sodass sie uns nicht mehr hören können.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass du erfährst, warum Severus Snape und ich uns so sehr hassen", sagt er sanft. „Du wirst es wissen müssen, glaube mir, wenn du den ganzen Sommer über mit ihm verbringen willst."

Dann grinst er.

„Knallt er immer noch fast gegen die Schlucht, wenn er hier herfliegt?", fragt er.

„Ja", ich grinse jetzt auch. „Es schaut schrecklich komisch aus. Woher weißt du das?"

Sirius wirkt besonnen und schaut mich mit einem traurigen Blick in seinen dunklen Augen an, der so sehr dem von Severus gleicht.

„Meine Mutter war die Schwester von Snapes Mutter", sagt er langsam. „Da wir unter dem Fidelius-Zauber versteckt waren, als meine Tante und ihr Mann starben, konnten wir Severus nicht bei uns aufnehmen. Aus diesem Grund verabscheut er mich. Der Grund warum ich _ihn _verabscheue ist, dass er es war, der meine Eltern verraten hat, indem er herausgefunden hat, wer ihr Geheimniswahrer war. Wie eine Art Rache."

Ich starre ihn an und ich kann gar nicht glauben, was er mir gerade erzählt hat. Severus und Sirius sind Cousins? Aber irgendwie gibt es Sinn. Und es erklärt auf jeden Fall die Feindschaft, die zwischen ihnen herrscht.

„Du weißt aber, dass er sich verändert hat", sage ich und schaue Sirius dabei in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass _du _dich verändert hast. Könnt ihr zwei nicht einfach diese gegenseitige Abscheu, die vor so langer Zeit entstanden ist, ruhen lassen? Euren Streit beilegen? Keiner von euch hätte damals etwas an der Situation ändern können."

„Das weiß ich", sagt Sirius und fährt sich genauso mit der Hand durchs Haar, wie es auch Severus oft macht. „Aber Vergebung muss von beiden Seiten ausgehen."

Man kann erkennen, dass sie Cousins sind. In mancher Hinsicht sind sie sich außergewöhnlich ähnlich.

„Was?", fragt Sirius, als er sieht wie ich lächle.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, wobei ich immer noch leicht vor mich hingrinse.

„Severus macht das die ganze Zeit", kläre ich ihn auf.

Sirius schaut mich schief an.

„Du magst ihn inzwischen wirklich gern, oder?", sagt er freiheraus. „Jetzt, wo ihr es geschafft habt, hinter eure Feindseligkeiten zu sehen."

_Sevs Sicht_

Dieser Junge ist ein Engel. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm sagen soll, wie sehr ich es zu schätzen weiß, was er für mich nach meinen Treffen mit Voldemort tut. Nicht nur, dass er über mich wacht und den Heiltrank, den ich dringend benötige zubereitet (ich wundere mich immer noch, woher er das Rezept hat), sondern auch das Gefühl, ein Mensch zu sein, das er mir durch eine einfache Umarmung vermitteln kann.

Ich schlucke schnell den bei dieser Sommerhitze angenehm kühlen Trank und merke, wie er durch meinen Körper fließt und die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches lindert. Diesmal hat er ihn mit Minze und Blaubeergeschmack verfeinert, was ihm einen winterlichen Touch verleiht.

„Severus?"

Natürlich ist es Remus. Wer sonst würde mich aus freien Willen heraus ansprechen?

„Ja, Remus?"

Ich bin selbst überrascht, wie müde meine Stimme klingt. Aber genauso genommen _bin_ ich auch sehr müde. Und wenn ich schon müde bin, möchte ich gar nicht daran denken, wie müde Harry sein muss, nachdem er die ganze Nacht über mich gewacht hat.

„Warum brauchst du einen Trank, der dafür bestimmt ist, die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches zu heilen?"

Verflucht sei der Werwolf und sein Wissen über Zaubertränke.

„Voldemort war gestern nicht besonders erfreut mit mir.", antworte ich ihm freundlich und hoffe damit, Remus, der sich immer ruhig und gleichmütig gibt, eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

„Wieso?" ist jedoch seine einzige Antwort.

Seufz. Ich vermute, Dumbledore hat es ihm gesagt.

„Weil ich nicht herausgefunden habe, warum Harry dieses Jahr nicht bei den Dursleys ist und wo er sich stattdessen aufhält.", sage ich einfach.

Remus zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das würde ihm sicherlich nicht besonders gefallen, nein", stimmt er zu. „Denkst du, dass Sirius inzwischen mit Harry fertig ist?"

Ich blicke zu den beiden, die ein Stück von uns entfernt stehen und bemerke, dass Harry ziemliche amüsiert schaut, während Sirius etwas erzählt. Zweifellos hat Sirius ihn über unsere Beziehung aufgeklärt. Allerdings scheint er nichts dagegen zu haben.

„Ja", habe ich entschieden und beginne, zu ihnen hinüber zu laufen. Ich komme genau in dem Moment an, als Sirius Harry eine Frage stellt.

„Du magst ihn inzwischen wirklich gern, oder?", sagt er, wobei seine Stimme einen verständnisvollen Ton angenommen hat. „Jetzt, wo ihr es geschafft habt, hinter eure Feindseligkeiten zu sehen."

Harry hat mich bereits gesehen, als ich auf ihn zugegangen bin und blickt mir jetzt so in die Augen, als könnte er bis in meine Seele schauen.

„Nein, Sirius", sagt er sanft, fast schon zu leise für mich, um es zu verstehen.

Dieses kleine Wort trifft mich hart, auch wenn ich nicht genau verstehe, wieso. Es fühlt sich an, als ob jemand ein kleines Messer in mein Herz gerammt hat, was eine Art von allergischer Reaktion ausgelöst hat.

Aber dann redet er weiter.

„Ich liebe ihn wie einen Dad. Er ist zwar nicht mein Vater, aber in diesen letzten Wochen, war er es trotzdem in jeder Hinsicht."

TBC

Nächstes Mal: Severus erzählt Harry endlich über seine Vergangenheit. Wird dieses Wissen

Harrys Vertrauen zu Severus zerstören?

Ich bedanke mich wieder für eure Reviews, Alerts und Favourites :)

Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Elektra van Helsing für ihr (oder sein) Review.


	5. viertes Kapitel

So, nun endlich das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

**Viertes Kapitel **

_Harrys Sicht _

Jetzt weiß ich, was der Ausdruck `panisch´ bedeutet. Nicht `ängstlich´ oder `erschrocken´, sondern `panisch´. Wie, wenn man wirklich Angst hat. Und ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich dieses Gefühl besonders mag. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es eben so aus mir herausgeplatzt ist. Ich meine, ich habe gerade gesagt „Ich liebe dich wie einen Vater, Severus". Vielleicht nicht genau in diesen Worten, aber die Bedeutung war die Gleiche.

Seitdem sind einige Stunden vergangen, aber wir hatten seither noch nicht die Gelegenheit miteinander zu sprechen, weil Remus und Sirius immer noch da sind. Im Moment sind die beiden in der Bibliothek und reden mit Severus. Wahrscheinlich unterhalten sie sich über Voldemort oder über etwas anderes, was mich ihrer Meinung nach nichts angeht. Aber ich bin fünfzehn, verflixt noch mal, fast schon sechzehn. Ich werde schon nicht gleich sterben, bloß weil ich das Wort „töten" höre. Aber hören sie auf mich? Natürlich nicht.

Also sitze ich hier im Wolkenzimmer, das mir gehört und lese ein Buch, das Severus mir empfohlen hat. „Die Zaubertränke des Karol Mikerskij". Es beinhaltet einige wirklich sonderbare Tränke, die man aus sehr einfachen und gewöhnlichen Zutaten herstellen kann. Und im Gegensatz dazu, was man davon denken könnte, es ist wirklich interessant. Ich denke, dass ich einen davon an Malfoy ausprobieren werde, wenn ich zurück in Hogwarts bin, vielleicht den, der das Gesicht in einer kränklichen grünen Farbe leuchten lässt. Es wäre bestimmt lustig, seine Reaktion zu sehen.

Auf einmal höre ich ein entferntes Klingeln, das andeutet, dass Sirius und Remus wieder weg appariert sind. Aber da ich das Gespräch mit Severus - ich weiß, dass es kommen wird - noch hinauszögern will, ziehe ich mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf und täusche vor, zu schlafen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnet Severus die Tür und schaut zu mir herein.

„Harry?", flüstert er. „Bist du wach?"

Ich versuche gleichmäßig zu atmen und gebe somit auch keine Antwort. Severus seufzt, kommt in mein Zimmer und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Überraschend vorsichtig streicht er mir den Pony aus dem Gesicht, wobei seine Finger einen Moment lang auf meiner Wange verweilen.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Harry?", flüstert er niedergeschlagen. „Ich kann für niemanden ein Vater sein, das verdiene ich nicht. Besonders nicht für dich. Du bist der Junge der lebt, du verdienst jemand besseren als mich."

Ein leichtes rascheln lässt vermuten, dass er seinen Kopf schüttelt und dann merke ich, wie das Gewicht von meinem Bett verschwindet, als er aufsteht und zurück zur Tür geht. Aber bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließt, äußert er noch einen letzten Satz, den einen, den ich mir so sehr wünschte, zu hören.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", flüstert er. „Und ich wünschte mir, du wärst mein Sohn."

_Sevs Sicht_

Es ist schon deutlich nach Mitternacht. Ich sitze im Wohnzimmer und beobachte das Flammenspiel im offenen Kamin. Meine Gedanken kehren immer wieder zu dieser Welle von Glückseligkeit zurück, die mich durchströmt hat, als Harry gestanden hat, dass er mich liebt und als er mich „Vater" genannt hat. Ein Wort, dass ich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass mich jemals jemand so nennt, nicht nach diesem schrecklichen Tag vor siebzehn Jahren. Und ich verdiene es auf keinen Fall. Nicht nach dem, was ich getan habe.

Ein Holzscheit fällt hinunter und erstickt dadurch das Geräusch von sich nähernden, nackten Füßen. Deswegen bin ich überrascht, als sich eine warme Hand, rau von der vielen Arbeit, zu der sie in so jungen Jahren gezwungen wurde, auf meine Schulter legt.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Er weiß es. Aber wie kann das sein? Niemand außer Dumbledore weiß es und er würde mein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen. Ich muss nervös gewirkt haben, dann Harry umarmt mich von hinten, bevor er sich neben mich auf das weiße Sofa setzt.

„Niemand hat es mir gesagt", versichert er mir sanft. „Aber ich kann spüren, dass es etwas gibt, das du mir nicht erzählst. Etwas wichtiges, etwas, was dir sehr am Herzen liegt. Deine Augen schauen so schuldig, so beschämt und manchmal sieht man die tiefe Trauer."

Dieser Jugendliche ist wirklich schlau. Es gibt keinen Grund, es zu leugnen. Es hat keinen Sinn, es ihm nicht zu erzählen. Er muss es erfahren, er hat ein Recht darauf.

„Alles hat vor siebzehn Jahren begonnen."

Meine Stimme klingt für mich, als wäre sie frei von Leben, frei von Emotionen. Aber ich fühle mich überhaupt nichts so. Es schmerzt, darüber zu reden und es schmerzt, darüber nachzudenken. Ich will nicht.

„Vier Jahre nach meinem Abschluss habe ich eine Hexe aus Beauxbaton geheiratet, Niamh Lind. Die allerschönste blonde Frau mit dem strahlensten Lächeln auf der ganzen Welt. Wir hatten zwei Kinder zusammen, die vierjährige Alisha mit blauen Augen und ein Baby, Donal. Wir haben zusammen in diesem Cottage hier gelebt und wir waren glücklich. Niamh hat von hier aus Bücher über gärtnern geschrieben und ich hatte einen gut bezahlten Job in Hogwarts, ich unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Aber dann hat sich alles verändert.

Ich denke, man kann sagen, dass ich unter die falschen Leute geraten bin, aber das wäre nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich würde eher sagen, dass ich neugierig auf Voldemort war, der laut meines guten Freundes Lucius, dem damaligen Zaubertrankprofessor, ein hervorragender Zauberer war. Denn damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass Tom Riddle und Voldemort ein und dieselbe Person sind.

Damals war ich noch jung und ich war machthungrig, wie die meisten in diesem Alter. Deswegen konnte ich einfach nichts Falsches daran entdecken, einer von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten zu werden. Und in dieser Zeit war es auch, dass Lucius erzählt hatte, dass ich wisse, wer der Geheimniswahrer von Sirius Black und seinen Eltern sei. Denn ich wusste, dass Voldemort sie in die Hände bekommen wollte – oder wie ich heute weiß – sie töten wollte. Diese Information wurde meine Eintrittskarte in Voldemorts engsten Kreis.

Ich wurde ein Todesser. Ich wurde durch die Macht verführt, die Voldemort mir gezeigt hat, ich wollte nichts außer ihr. Ich habe aufgehört, mich um meine Familie zu kümmern, meine Frau war trotz allem ein `Schlammblut´, also eine `schwache´ Hexe. Aber ich erlaubte ihr zu leben. Sie hat mir immerhin Kinder gebärt.

Dieser Friede ist zerbrochen, als ich eines Tages nach Hause kam und meine Frau im Gespräch mit Arabella Figg, der Frau eines Aurors, vorgefunden habe. Ich bin schrecklich ausgerastet und habe meine Frau mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet. Dann habe ich meine Tochter dem Cruciatus Fluch ausgesetzt, bevor ich mich um Figg kümmern wollte. Aber anscheinend hat sie mein Baby genommen und ist verschwunden, denn sie war weg, als ich mich zu ihr umdrehte. Voller Wut habe ich den Fluch auf meine Tochter verstärkt, bis sie schließlich stark geblutet hat. Sie ist kurz darauf gestorben; ihr letztes Wort war `Daddy´. Aber das war mir egal. Ich habe die Leichen gelassen, wo sie waren und bin zu meinem Lord zurückgekehrt.

Ich habe nicht aufgehört, ihm zu dienen, bis er mir eines Tages anvertraut hat, dass sein eigentlicher Name Tom Riddle ist. Ich habe es geschafft, keine Regung zu zeigen, aber sobald ich von dort weg war, bin ich zusammen gebrochen, zu der einzigen Vaterfigur appariert, die ich jemals hatte, Dumbledore, und habe ihm alles erzählt."

Ich weiß, dass mein Gesicht steinhart wirkt, ich weiß, dass es so scheint, als wäre ich angesichts dieses Themas gefühllos. Aber dennoch bin ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass Harry meine Hand ergriffen hat und mir die Kraft leiht, die ich brauche, um meine Geschichte zu beenden. Und in mir tobt ein Meer der Gefühle. Schuld, Scham, Selbstvorwürfe, Hass. Ich kann sie nicht heraus lassen; ich habe sie für so lange in mir eingeschlossen. Es ist so, als wären meine Gefühle versteinert worden, als ob ich fühlen, aber meine Gefühle nicht zeigen kann.

„Du bist nicht mehr der, der du damals gewesen bist, Severus."

Seine Stimme hat es geschafft, den Nebel, der mein Gehirn umhüllte zu durchbrechen.

„Und der, der du warst, bevor du Voldemort getroffen hast, ist auch nicht die gleiche Person, die du warst, als du deine Familie das letzte Mal gesehen hast."

Ich weiß, dass er es gut meint, aber seine Worte helfen mir nicht. Er weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, seine Familie umgebracht zu haben, sie getötet und es genossen zu haben.

„Ich weiß, dass du das im Moment nicht wirklich aufnehmen kannst. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, dass das etwas Unverzeihliches ist."

Verdammt noch mal, so ist es!

„Aber andererseits _bist _du dickköpfig. Ja, du warst es, der deine Frau getötet und deine Tochter zu tote gefoltert hat. Ja, das _ist_ deine Schuld. Aber es war nur ein kleiner Teil von dir. Als du diese Tat begangen hast, wurdest du `von der Macht der Dunklen Seite verführt´. Die dunklen Künste sind wie Gift, das weißt du. Wenn man nicht einen wirklich starken Willen hat, werden sie bald über einen herrschen. Und einen ihrem Willen aussetzen."

Woher _weiß_ dieser Junge so viel? Denn ich weiß, dass ihm das keiner erzählt hat. Dennoch schafft er es irgendwie, dass, was ich in mir fühle, zu nehmen, zu Staub zu zermahlen und in Teile zu zerbrechen, die so klein sind, dass man mit ihnen Leben kann.

„Du bist immer noch verantwortlich dafür, in der Hinsicht, weil du dich dazu _entschieden_ hast, ein Anhänger Voldemorts zu werden. Du hast dich dazu _entschieden_, dich der dunklen Seite der Zauberei hinzugeben. Aber man kann dich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, deine Familie vorsätzlich getötet zu haben. Du hattest dabei genauso viel zu sagen, wie jemand, der unter dem Imperius Fluch steht."

Woher weiß er das? Ich kann nicht aufhören, mir andauernd diese Frage zu stellen, während er langsam, Schritt für Schritt, meine Argumentation auseinander nimmt. Er ist fast sechzehn, aber seelisch ist er viel älter. Älter als ich, vielleicht sogar älter als Dumbledore.

„Ich verstehe, dass das Schuldgefühl immer bei dir ist. Ich kann sehen, dass du das, was du unter Voldemorts Einfluss getan hast, wieder gut machen willst. Aber wir beide wissen, dass du aus dieser Schuld niemals loskommen wirst. Aber du kannst und du _wirst_ lernen, mit ihr zu leben und das Beste aus deinem Leben zu machen, dass du aufgebaut hast, seit du dich von Voldemort entfernt hast. Deine Vergangenheit ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, die Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen, fort zu stoßen. Du kannst Wiedergutmachung leisten, indem du diejenigen, die dich lieben wollen an dich heran lässt und sie dadurch glücklich machst."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm herum und starre ihn an. Jetzt kann ich die Tränen sehen, die seine Wangen hinunterlaufen; höre die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, die mich bittet zu sehen, was er mir versucht zu zeigen. Dass er zittert, kämpft, um eine Familie, die ihm in diesen letzten Wochen versprochen wurde. Absichtlich von meiner Seite aus. Und offen gestanden, kann ich es nicht verkraften, mit anzusehen, dass jemand durch die gleiche Hölle gehen muss, durch die auch ich gegangen bin.

Behutsam nehme ich ihn in die Arme während er weint. Harry Potter mag zwar der Junge der lebt sein, aber er ist dennoch auch ein menschliches Wesen. Er mag erwachsener sein, als viele anderen, aber er ist auch ein Waisenkind. Aber ich glaube, dass das viele Menschen irgendwie vergessen. Stattdessen wollen sie bloß den klugen, starken Jungen sehen, der gegen Voldemort kämpft und ihn vielleicht sogar besiegt. Sie ignorieren die Tatsache, dass auch er ein menschliches Wesen mit Gefühlen ist.

Teilweise sind wir uns äußerst ähnlich. Aber ich habe meine Entscheidungen selbst getroffen, während es bei ihm andere waren, die über sein Leben bestimmten. Ich streiche über sein zerzaustes Haar, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen und denke darüber nach, was er mir gesagt hat. Er hat natürlich Recht, wie fast immer und ich werde versuchen, meine Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, aber trotzdem von ihr zu lernen. Es wird sicherlich nicht leicht werden, aber ich werde es versuchen, für ihn, aber vor allem für mich. Wir brauchen beide einen Abschluss in unserem Leben und ich denke, dass wir der richtige für den jeweils anderen sind, um das zu erreichen.

_Harrys Sicht _

Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlt, seit fünfzehn Jahren das erste Mal umarmt zu werden. Es ist einfach das größte, aller Gefühle, umarmt zu werden, getröstet zu werden, wenn man vorher niemanden hatte, der für einen da war, außer einem Paten, der sich auf der Flucht befand. Auch wenn es diesmal gegenseitig ist, denn ich denke, dass es Severus genauso sehr braucht wie ich.

Meine Gedanken schweifen umher, während wir beieinander sitzen und ins Feuer blicken. Er hält mich fest an sich gedrückt und wir spenden uns gegenseitig Trost. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen, kehren meine Gedanken immer wieder zu einem kleinen Teil der Geschichte zurück, die er mir gerade erzählt hat.

„Severus?", frage ich sanft.

Er grunzt lediglich zur Antwort und drückt mich noch fester an ihn.

„Was ist mit deinem Sohn passiert? Ich meine, die Frau hat ihn mitgenommen, oder?"

Severus nickt hinter mir und verspannt sich etwas.

„Arabella Figg", sagt er. „Als ich mich von Voldemort abgewendet hatte, habe ich versucht, ihn zu finden. Aber vergeblich. Arabella Figg war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Und mit ihr mein Sohn. Ich habe vor langer Zeit bereits alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, ihn jeweils wieder zu sehen."

Ich runzle die Stirn. Ich kenne diesen Namen. Eine Mrs. Figg hat früher öfters auf mich aufgepasst, als ich noch bei den Dursleys lebte. Was wäre, wenn Arabella Figg und Mrs. Figg dieselbe Person wären? Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als Severus mich zögerlich anspricht.

„Was du vorhin gesagt hast, ..."

Er spricht nicht weiter, anscheinend ist er über alles sehr unsicher. Ich lächle ihn an und entscheide mich, ihm weiter zu helfen.

„Dass ich dich liebe und ich dich sehr gerne Dad nennen würde?"

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er errötet ist. Oder zumindest sah es danach aus.

„Ja", sagt er unsicher. „Es wäre schön wenn, ... ich meine ..."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und schenke ihm mein bestes Grinsen.

„Jetzt sprich es schon aus", necke ich ihn. „Es wird dich nicht gleich umbringen."

Severus lacht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Warum sollte ich es tun, wenn du genau weißt, was ich sagen will?", neckt er mich zurück.

Ich schmolle und schlag ihn auf die Schulter. Er schaut mich finster an.

„Wenn du es willst ..."

Ich funkle ihn böse an.

„Hör auf mich zu necken!", beschwere ich mich.

Severus grinst zu mir zurück.

„Du hast angefangen", stellt er fest, dann wird er ernst. „Potter, ich wäre stolz darauf, dich meinen Sohn zu nennen."

Ich lächle ihn an.

„Also, ich wäre stolz darauf, dein Sohn zu sein", antworte ich ihm mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Sev."

TBC

Nächstes Mal: Kennt Harry die richtige Mrs. Figg? Und hat Harry überhaupt Interesse daran, dass Sev seinen `richtigen´ Sohn wieder findet?

Ich freue mich über eure Reviews, Alerts und Favourites und

bedanke mich herzlich für die vielen Reviews bei Dea1963, Elektra van Helsing, MaraJade, Eisphoenix, xAuroraSkyx und ilona57. :)


	6. fünftes Kapitel

Schon über 1000 Besucher und über 2000 Hits! Ihr seit echt spitze :) Viel Spaß mit dem fünften Kapitel.

**Fünftes Kapitel**

_Harrys Sicht _

Ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Obwohl ich todmüde bin, nachdem ich diese letzen zwei Nächte mit Sev wach war, kann ich nicht schlafen. Und muss immer wieder darüber nachdenken, was er mir erzählt hat. Arabella Figg – Mrs. Figg. Donal, sein Sohn, den er verloren hat, als Donal noch ein Baby war. Er gibt alle Hoffnung auf. Sein Sohn, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Und hat Mrs. Figg nicht einmal erzählt, dass sie einen Adoptivsohn hat?

Als ich merke, dass die Sonne aufgeht, gebe ich die Hoffnung auf, doch noch an meinen dringend benötigten Schlaf zu kommen. Da ich weiß, dass Sev einen leichten Schlaf hat, kann ich nicht in meinem Zimmer bleiben. Deswegen schleiche ich raus, vorsichtig an Sevs Tür vorbei, denn er braucht seinen Schlaf, auch wenn ich nicht schlafen kann.

Als ich zur Treppe komme, flüstere ich „Wohnzimmer" und mache, was ich schon in den ersten paar Tagen gelernt habe, was man machen muss, wenn man nicht von jedem im Umkreis von drei Kilometern gehört werden will, so laut knarren die Stufen - ich rutsche auf dem Geländer hinunter. So kann man relativ ruhig ins Erdgeschoss gelangen; und in Sevs Büro schleichen. Ich weiß, dass er hier eine Eule hat, für den Fall, dass er einen Brief verschicken muss (Hedwig habe ich in Hogwarts gelassen, weil ich ja dachte, dass ich zu den Dursleys gehe) und ich habe mich dazu entschieden, Mrs. Figg einen Brief zu schicken. Falls sie die Figg ist, von der Sev gesprochen hat, wird sie wissen, was sie mit der Eule machen soll. Falls nicht, na ja, ist auch nichts verloren.

Ich setze mich an Sevs Schreibtisch und suche nach Pergament und einer Feder. Als der Ordnungsfanatiker, der er, was seine Arbeit betrifft, ist, hat er es irgendwo versteckt. Aber nachdem ich ein bisschen herumgestöbert habe, habe ich alles, was ich brauche, auf einem Regal, hinter einem silbergrünen Vorhang an der Wand entdeckt. Seufz. Man könnte glauben, er hätte es in seinem Schreibtisch untergebracht, da wo man es braucht. Aber nein, er stellt alles auf ein Regal hinter einem Vorhang!

Immer noch ein bisschen verärgert setzt ich mich hin und besinne mich meiner besten Deutschkenntnisse.

„_Mrs. Arabella Figg!_

_Ich habe erfahren, dass Sie bei einem Ereignis, dass vor vielen Jahren stattfand, eine wichtige Rolle gespielt haben. Da dieses Ereignis einen sehr guten Freund von mir betrifft, schreibe ich Ihnen, um ein Treffen zu erbeten, um über dieses Ereignis zu sprechen. Ich würde mich äußerst freuen, wenn Sie etwas von Ihrer wertvollen Zeit entbehren könnten, um mir per Eule möglichst schnell eine Antwort zu senden._

_Ehrerbietig, Ihr Harry Potter."_

Ich starre den Brief an. Nicht der beste, der jemals geschrieben wurde, aber es muss reichen. Nervös blicke ich zu dem riesigen Uhu auf, der auf seiner Sitzstange sitz und mich entnervt beobachtet.

„Kannst du dass zu Mrs. Figg bringen? Sie wohnt in Privet Drive in Surrey?", frage ich, unsicher, was ich von dem ungewöhnlich großem Vogel zu erwarten habe.

Aber er scheint nicht gewalttätig zu sein, denn er kreischt einfach und streckt mir sein Bein entgegen. Ich atme erleichtert aus und befestige den Brief. Dann beobachte ich schweigend, wie der Uhu wegfliegt, werde aber gleich durch eine _sehr _laute, kleine Honey attackiert.

„Beruhige dich!", flüstre ich ihr energisch zu. „Sev schläft noch!"

„Nicht mehr."

Ich drehe mich schnell um und finde mich Auge in Auge mit einem verschlafenem und sehr verärgertem Severus Snape.

„Sev!", rufe ich aus. „Du bist wach!"

„Wie schlau du doch bist, du schaffst es sogar, das Offensichtliche zu bemerken", seine Stimme trieft nahezu vor Sarkasmus, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ist deutlich sanfter geworden, als ich in `Sev´ genannt habe. „Würdest du mir vielleicht erklären, warum du wach bist?"

Ich lass meinen Kopf hängen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", gebe ich zu. „Heute ist so viel passiert. Ich dachte ich schreib Ron einen Brief, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

Sev lächelt mich an und legt mir einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Dann versuch es jetzt noch einmal", sagt er. „Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du müde bist. Ich weiß, dass _ich_ es bin. Wenn du immer noch nicht schlafen kannst, solltest du inzwischen wissen, wie man einen Schlaftrank braut."

Ich nicke und lasse mich von meinem neu erworbenen Dad die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer führen. Denn ich weiß, dass ich jetzt schlafen kann, weil ich alles getan habe, was ich kann, um Donal zu finden.

*****

Die Eule kam drei Tage später, als ich gerade damit beschäftigt war, im Wald Kräuter für meinen Trank zu sammeln. Es ist ein kleiner Waldkauz und deshalb fällt das leuchtend rote Pergament, das er trägt, sofort auf. Er landet auf meiner Schulter und knabbert an meinem Ohr, so als ob er darauf warten würde, dass ich ihm den Brief abnehme.

Ich gehorche, stelle meinen Korb ab und löse den Brief. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, mich auf einen nahen Stein in die Sonne zu setzen, aber der Kristall, den Sev mir geschenkt hat, sagt mir sofort, dass ich auf Vipern achten soll. Anscheinend hat Sev vergessen ihm zu sagen, dass ich Parsel spreche. Deswegen, oder hauptsächlich, damit der Kristall mich in Ruhe lässt, zische ich zu jeder eventuell vorhandenen Schlange, dass sie wegbleiben soll. Dann öffne ich meinen Brief.

„_Harry!_

_Warum denn so formell? Ich kenne dich immerhin, seit du ein kleines Kind warst. Du klingst wie irgendein alter Zausel, der nach Oxford oder so was ging. Schreib nächstes Mal normal. _

_Natürlich können wir uns wegen deines Freundes treffen. Schreib mir einfach, wo ich dich finden kann, und ich werde in einer Stunde dorthin apparieren. Meine Eule Copper habe ich extra für schnelle Zustellungen._

_Mrs. Figg (Arabella)"_

Das ist die richtige Mrs. Figg. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass zu verleugnen. Arabella Figg war schon immer sehr offen. Ich kritzle meine Antwort mit einer am Brief befestigten Feder und schicke Copper wieder weg. Dann nehme ich meine Kräutersuche wieder auf, wobei ich in der Nähe der Ruinen bleibe, die Sev `das Lebkuchenhaus´ nennt, weil das der Ort ist, den ich Mrs. Figg genannt habe.

Ich bin gerade dabei, vorsichtig die Wurzeln einer Orchidee auszugraben, als ich eine vertraute Stimme meinen Namen rufen höre.

„Harry, wo bist du?"

Ich schaue in Richtung Ruinen, kann sie aber wegen einer großen Kiefer neben mir nicht sehen.

„Ich bin hier, hinter der großen Kiefer!", rufe ich ihr zu, während ich nach einer Bürste greife, die ich dafür verwende, den Dreck abzukehren.

Dann höre ich leise Schritte auf mich zukommen und kann einen Moment später die schlanke und gesund wirkende Mrs. Figg sehen, die sich einen Weg durch das dicke Gestrüpp zu mir hin bahnt. Ich schaue kurz von meiner Arbeit auf und lächle sie an.

„Ich mach das nur kurz fertig", sage ich ihr.

Mrs. Figg grinst mich an und betrachtet die Kräuter, die ich schon gesammelt habe.

„Was um alles in der Welt willst du damit machen?", fragt sie verwundert. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, in der Schule _jemals irgendeinen_ Trank mit diesen Kräutern gebraut zu haben."

„Das wundert mich nicht", antworte ich ihr und nehme vorsichtig die dünnen Fasern der Hauptwurzel der Orchidee, die ich gerade ausgegraben habe. „Ich denke, dass es fortgeschrittenes Extramaterial für Schüler im siebten Jahr ist. Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher, Sev gibt mir einfach das Rezept, schaut es sich mit mir an und lässt mich dann machen. Dieser Trank ist dafür gedacht, jemanden zu heilen – aber nicht wie ein normaler Heiltrank, sondern man vermischt ihn mit dem Blutstrom, was das Herz für einige Sekunden schneller schlagen lässt und daraufhin alles beschädigte Gewebe heilt, an dem der Trank vorbei kommt, indem er sich verdickt und ein Teil des Körpers wird. Er ist besonders für den Schaden, der entsteht, wenn man dem Cruciatus-Fluch für längere Zeit ausgesetzt ist. Heute ist zwar das erste Mal, dass ich die Zutaten selbst zusammensuche, aber ich habe den Trank schon so oft gebraut, dass ich ihn blind zustande bringen könnte."

Mrs. Figg start mich mit einer nachdenklichen Miene an.

„Du lebst mit Severus", stellt sie fest.

Ich stehe auf, nachdem ich die Wurzel in meinen Korb gelegt habe und schaue sie direkt an.

„Ja", gestehe ich ruhig. „Er hat mir von seinem Leben erzählt. Jetzt sollten Sie den Grund, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe von selbst erkennen."

Mrs. Figg seufzt und setzt sich mit einem matten Gesichtsausdruck auf einen Stein.

„Donal", sagt sie einfach. „Du hast gewusst, wo ich bin, im Gegensatz zu Severus."

Ich nicke.

„Warum haben Sie seine Eulen nicht beantwortet?", frage ich sie behutsam, setzte mich in das durch die Sonne getrocknete Moos und schaue sie an.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, welcher Seite er angehört", sagt sie langsam. „Sicher, ich hatte Gerüchte gehört, von meiner guten Freundin Minerva McGonagall, dass er jetzt ein Spion für unsere Seite sei. Aber ich hatte keine Beweise dafür und ich hätte Donal niemals einem Todesser gegeben. Und ich hatte auch keine Möglichkeit, über die Zaubererwelt auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben."

Das ist verständlich. So wie ich die Bewohner von Privet Drive kenne, ist es nicht schwer vorauszusehen, dass sie nie so akzeptiert worden wäre, wie sie ist, wenn über ihrem Haus täglich Eulen ein- und ausgeflogen wären.

„Wie kann ich dich überzeugen?", sage ich einfach.

Die alte Frau schüttelt erneut ihren Kopf.

„Dafür gibt es keinen Grund", sagt sie mir. „Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore dich niemals jemanden anvertrauen würde, der in irgendeiner Weise fragwürdig ist."

Ich lache in mich hinein. Diese Aussage ist sicherlich nicht ganz richtig. Die Dursleys waren nicht gerade dass, was man als vorbildliche Pflegefamilie bezeichnen würde. Außer natürlich, wenn man ein Befürworter von Sklaverei ist.

„Weiß er über seinen Vater Bescheid?"

Eine sehr wichtige Frage. Besonders ich sollte das wissen. Und Mrs. Figg nickt.

„Ich habe ihm alles erzählt", gibt sie zu. „Und obwohl er sich nicht an Severus erinnern kann, möchte er den Mann treffen, der ihn gezeugt hat, damit er eine Chance hat, mit seiner eigentlichen Familie zu sein. Er scheint zu verstehen, dass der Severus, der seine Mutter und seine Schwester getötet hat, nicht wirklich sein Vater war. Er ist viel vertrauensvoller als ich es bin, er wollte Severus bereits treffen, als dieser wieder angefangen hat, zu unterrichten. Ich habe ihn jedoch zurück gehalten."

Wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, wäre heute vielleicht vieles anders. Aber andererseits, vielleicht nicht unbedingt besser. Man sollte nicht mit der Geschichte spielen. Das ist eine der Hauptdinge die ich gelernt habe, was das Spiel mit der Zeit betrifft.

„Er ist jetzt achtzehn, oder?", frage ich beiläufig, aber innerlich bin ich schrecklich neugierig auf den Jungen, den Severus gezeugt hat. „Ist er ein Zauberer? Ist er auf eine Zauberschule gegangen?"

Mrs. Figg lacht aufgrund meines Schwalls an Fragen laut los.

„Ja, er ist achtzehn", erzählt sie mir. „Und er hat diesen Frühling in Durmstrang seinen Abschluss gemacht."

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Durmstrang? Der arme Kerl muss halb erfroren sein. Aber dafür ist Durmstrang berühmt für seine erfolgreiche Ausbildung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (oder eher für das Gegenteil) und es ist verständlich, da sein Vater ein Todesser war.

„Das ist gut", sage ich einfach. „Somit sollte es für ihn kein Problem sein, auf sich selbst aufzupassen."

Ich gehe zu meinem Korb, um ihn aufzuheben.

„Habe ich dann Ihre Erlaubnis, mit Donal darüber zu sprechen, ihn mit seinem Vater zusammenzuführen?"

Mrs. Figg scheint über meine formelle Wortwahl verblüfft, ignoriert es aber.

„Natürlich, Harry", sagt sie. „Wenn du morgen per Flohpulver zu meinem Haus kommen kannst, werde ich es einrichten, dass ihr euch trefft."

Ich nicke und mache mich auf den Weg, zurück, zu meinem Sommerzuhause.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

*****

Am Abend spreche ich mit Sev darüber. Oder besser gesagt, bitte ich ihn während eines magisch zubereiteten und schrecklich gesunden Abendessens darum, am nächsten Tag einen Freund von mir besuchen zu dürfen. Ich könnte schwören, dass Sev mich mit dem ganzen gesunden Essen, dem Quidditch Training und den vielen Aktivitäten, die draußen stattfinden, in einen Athleten verwandeln will.

Jedenfalls gibt mir Sev seine Erlaubnis. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Vor allem, da auch er zu einem Treffen muss, mit Voldemort. _Diesen_ Teil mag ich überhaupt nicht. Es zereist mich innerlich, wenn ich mit ansehen muss, wie er jedes Mal als Wrack von einem dieser Treffen zurückkehrt. Plötzlich bin ich sehr dankbar, dass ich draußen war und die Zutaten für den Heiltrank gesammelt habe.

Am nächsten Morgen kann ich nicht anders, als ihn zu umarmen, bevor er zu diesem Treffen aufbricht. Denn ich weiß, wie schlimm es für ihn ist. Besonders jetzt, da er mir seine Geschichte erzählt hat. Deswegen nehme ich mir Zeit, bevor er geht, um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und versuche, ihm etwas von meiner Kraft zu leihen.

Ich stehe beim offenen Feuer und taste in der Urne, die auf dem Regal beim Kamin steht nach etwas Flohpulver. Dann werfe ich es ins Feuer, beobachte, wie die Flammen züngeln und ihre Farbe ändern. Und dann, nachdem ich einen tiefen Atemzug genommen habe, betrete ich die Flammen.

„Arabella Figgs Zuhause, Privet Drive!", sage ich so deutlich wie möglich.

Damit beginnt die unruhige Reise, bei der mir leicht schlecht wird. Ich schließe meine Augen und denke über etwas anderes nach. Ich hasse es wirklich, auf diese Weise zu reisen. Hasse es, hasse es, hasse es ... Das Flohpulver wirft mich aus dem Netzwerk und ich stolpere in das nach Katzen riechende Wohnzimmer von Mrs. Arabella Figg. Und dort finde ich mich Auge in Auge mit einem großen, schwarzhaarigen, grünäugigen Jugendlichen, der auf dem Sofa auf mich wartet. Mir schaut er aber überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Sein Haar ist länger, seine Augenfarbe heller und seine Haut ist goldener. Und dann ist er auch nicht so dürr, wie ich es bin (obwohl ich glaube, dass Sevs Ernährungsweise inzwischen schon Ergebnisse gezeigt hat). Er sieht seinem Vater ziemlich ähnlich.

„Harry Potter!"

Seine Stimme ähnelt der von Sev jedoch überhaupt nicht. Sie ist viel melodischer. Er hat nicht die gleiche Fähigkeit seines Vaters, leise zu sprechen und dennoch durch das lauteste Geschrei zu dringen. Ok, ich kann das auch. Hauptsächlich, weil ich Parsel sprechen kann. Schlangen können nicht schreien. Sie hissen.

„Es ist schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

Er grinst mich verschmitz an. Und er starrt nicht auf meine Narbe. Wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin.

„Danke", grinse ich zurück. „Du musst Donal sein."

„Ja", antwortet Donal, mit verwirrter Miene. „Wofür bedankst du dich?"

Das entlockt mir ein Lächeln. Es ist schwer für andere Menschen, zu verstehen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einen jeder andauernd anstarrt.

„Dafür, dass du mich nicht anstarrst", kläre ich ihn auf. „Das ist nämlich sehr nervig. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso jeder einen Helden in mir sieht, für etwas, worüber ich keine Macht hatte."

Er zuckt mit den Achseln und grinst.

„Dann gern geschehen", grinst er. „Und ich kann dich gut verstehen. Ich persönlich bin mehr davon begeistert, wie du es schaffst, nicht arrogant zu sein, nach all dem was in deinem Leben passiert ist. Und auch wie du mit einem Besen umgehen kannst. Ich hab dich beim Trimagischem Turnier gesehen. Viktor hat sogar gesagt, dass du genauso talentiert bist, wie er, vielleicht sogar noch mehr."

Ich erstarre.

„Krum ist ein Freund von dir?", frage ich ihn. „Er muss doch ein oder zwei Jahre älter sein als du."

Donal nickt.

„Schon", antwortet er. „Aber ich bin auch im Quidditchteam."

Quidditch. Das steht immer für Begeisterung.

„Welche Position?", frage ich neugierig.

„Treiber", antwortet er mit einem Lächeln, das zeigt, dass er genauso in Quidditch vernarrt ist, wie ich. „Ich war im Team, seit ich zwölf war."

„Elf", erzähl ich ihm. „Unsere stellvertretende Schulleiterin McGonagall hat mich dabei erwischt, als ich eine Kugel gefangen habe, die mein Rivale, Draco Malfoy, in unserer ersten Flugstunde einem Freund von mir weggenommen und anschließend fortgeschleudert hatte."

Donal zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du hattest Glück", erwidert er.

Ich zittere.

„Vielleicht wäre es anders besser gewesen", sage ich ihm. „Vielleicht wäre ich sonst nicht von einem Ärger zum nächsten gerannt."

Dann werde ich ernst.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt darüber reden, weshalb ich gekommen bin", schlage ich grimmig vor. „Ich muss in ein paar Stunden zurück sein, um einen Zaubertrank zu brauen."

Donal nickt und ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er nicht nachfragt, welchen Trank ich denn brauen muss. Ich bin sicherlich nicht derjenige, der ihm dass erzählen sollte. Und während er mich durch das Haus führt, zu, wie ich vermute seinem Zimmer, überlege ich mir, wo ich wohl am besten anfange.

TBC

Nächstes Mal: Wie verläuft Harrys Gespräch mit Donal? und ein Einblick in Harrys Gefühlswelt.

Ich freue mich über eure Alerts, Favourites, Reviews und einfach, dass ihr diese Übersetzung lest.

Ein großes Dankeschön an MaraJade, Elektra van Helsing, xAuroraSkyx und Eisphoenix für ihre Reviews.


	7. sechstes Kapitel

**Sechstes Kapitel**

_Harrys Sicht _

Wir sitzen in seinem Zimmer, Donal in einem Sessel, ich auf dem Bett. Es herrscht eine Stille im Zimmer, da keiner von uns weiß, wie er beginnen soll. Wie soll ich es überhaupt anfangen, ihn mit seinem Vater zu vereinen, den er nie gekannt hat und der seine Mutter und seine Schwester gefoltert und getötet hat?

„Du kennst meinen Vater", beginnt Donal schließlich, wobei seine Neugierde offensichtlich ist. „Und bevor du fragst, ich weiß, was er getan hat. Ich verstehe, dass er nicht derselbe Mensch ist, der er war, als er diese Dinge getan hat. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass das leichter zu akzeptieren ist, da ich weder meine Mutter noch meine Schwester jemals gekannt habe. Was ich aber wissen will: Wie ist er jetzt?"

Ich schaue in ernst an. Das ist für jemanden, der sowohl seine guten als auch seine schlechten Seiten ganz genau gesehen hat eine schwierige Frage. Aber ich werde versuchen, sie zu beantworten, auch wenn es schwierig ist, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um jemanden wie Sev zu beschreiben.

„Er ist intelligent", beginne ich langsam. „Äußerst sogar. Er durchschaut jede Lüge, die man sich vorstellen kann, bemerkt es, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Seine Launen können tödlich sein. Nach außen hin gibt er sich sarkastisch, kühl und rücksichtslos und er kann gegenüber Leuten, die er nicht leiden kann, überraschend gemein sein. Und das kann lange andauern, selbst wenn die betreffende Person schon seit Jahren tot ist. Zu den Toten zählt mein Vater. Zu den Lebenden, bis vor gar nicht langer Zeit, ich selbst.

Das ist ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, aber es gibt auch noch eine andere Seite in ihm, eine Seite, die er niemandem zeigt und versucht zu verleugnen. Denn innerlich ist er ein Mensch. Er kann sowohl ängstlich als auch nervös sein, auch wenn er nach außen hin gleichmütig wirkt. Er ist bis zum Ende loyal zu einem, wenn man es auch zu ihm ist. Er ist ein schneller Denker, vorsichtig und leise, er bevorzugt es, aus der Ferne zu beobachten und zu beschützen und nicht im Rampenlicht zu stehen, auch wenn er es verdienen würde. Das liegt wohl hauptsächlich an der Scham, die er dafür empfindet, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein. Der ganze Selbsthass, die ganze Abscheu. Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, dass er überhaupt damit begonnen hat, sich etwas damit abzufinden."

Ich erwähne das Gespräch nicht, dass ich mit Sev geführt habe. Es ist für mich zu wertvoll, zu persönlich um es mit jemandem zu teilen, selbst mit seinem leiblichen Sohn. Donal hört mir genau zu, das kann ich sehen. Er hängt bei jedem Wort, das ich ausspreche an meinen Lippen. Genauso wie ich es tue, wenn mir jemand etwas über meine Eltern erzählt. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sein Vater noch lebt und meine Eltern nicht.

Eine stille Träne kullert mir die Wange herunter. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Donal sie bemerkt hat. Und darüber bin ich froh. Ich habe nie wirklich um meine Eltern getrauert; ihre Abwesenheit einfach akzeptiert. Denn obwohl ich jetzt zwei Vaterfiguren habe, meinen Paten und Sev, kann doch niemand wirklich die Stelle der Eltern einnehmen. Ich habe sie zwar nie gekannt, aber ich liebe sie trotzdem. Genauso, wie ich Sirius und Sev liebe.

Damit ich nicht anfange zu weinen, rede ich weiter.

„Wir haben inzwischen unseren Frieden geschlossenen", sage ich, meine Stimme klingt schwer und dick unter dem Druck meiner Tränen. „Ich hatte die Möglichkeit, den Sev zu treffen, so wie er einst war. Einen humorvollen, freundlichen und geduldigen Mann, der ein sehr guter Koch ist (AU: und wagt es nicht zu lachen) und der seine Arbeit als Zaubertrankmeister über alles liebt, auch wenn er sich nach der Position sehnt, die er einmal innehatte."

Ich werde es jetzt sagen, auch wenn ich beginne zu begreifen, was das für unsere Beziehung bedeuten wird. Aber ich mache es für Sev, meinen `Dad´. Für Donal, seinen Sohn.

„Du solltest ihn treffen", sage ich sanft. „Ich denke ihr werdet auch mögen. Und er wird sehr froh sein, dich zu sehen, Donal. Er hat Jahre damit verbracht, nach dir zu suchen."

Donal hat Tränen in den Augen und ich kann ihm ansehen, dass er sich danach sehnt, den einzigen Elternteil zu treffen, den er noch hat.

„Ich will meinen Vater treffen", sagt er, wobei seine Stimme versagt. „So bald wie möglich. Ich wollte das schon seit so langer Zeit und jetzt, wo ich die Möglichkeit habe ..."

Ich kann seine Gefühle nur allzu gut verstehen. Die Tränen werden jetzt stärker, ich muss weg.

„Komm morgen Nachmittag zum Cottage", schlage ich ihm vor. „Er wird dann da sein."

Und er wird sich bis dann von seinem Treffen erholt haben. Donal nickt und begleitet mich zum Kamin. Wir wechseln kein Wort mehr und als ich wieder durch das Flohnetzwerk wirble, lass ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf, fühle, wie sie mir die Wangen hinunter rinnen. Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankomme, gebe ich mir gar keine Mühe, mich aufrecht zu halten, sondern breche gleich am Boden zusammen. Ich ziehe mich zu einer Kugel zusammen und lass den ganzen Schmerz auf mich einströmen. Den Schmerz, meine Eltern nie gekannt zu haben, den Schmerz, dass die erste Vaterfigur die ich hatte auf der Flucht ist. Den Schmerz, der aus der Angst entstanden ist, meine zweite Vaterfigur an seinen richtigen Sohn zu verlieren. Und warum sollte ich auch nicht? Meine Familie ist entweder für immer verloren oder war nie wirklich meine Familie.

Honey hat mich gefunden und versucht mich zu trösten, indem sie ihren weichen, pelzigen Körper an meinen schmiegt. Es hilft nicht viel, aber ich bin ihr dankbar dafür, mit dem Schmerz, der in mir ein riesiges Chaos anrichtet, nicht allein zu sein. Aber selbst Schmerz geht irgendwann vorüber. Während ich mich aufsetze, Honey unbewusst streichle und der Kristall mich unaufhörlich dazu auffordert ins Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen, blicke ich hinüber zu Sevs Muggeluhr, die im Wohnzimmer steht. Ich muss jetzt damit anfangen, den Trank zu brauen. Emotionaler Schmerz ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den man durch `Crucio´ erfährt. Auch wenn in Zukunft Donal wahrscheinlich derjenige ist, der den Trank brauen wird, werde ich Sev jetzt nicht leiden lassen. Ich werde mein bestes für ihn geben bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn Donal ankommt.

Kurz nach meinem Weinanfall habe ich mich entschieden, was ich tun werde. Ich werde es für uns beide, für Sev und mich, einfacher machen, indem ich weggehe, wenn er Donal trifft. Sirius wird mich für den Rest des Sommers gerne bei sich aufnehmen, da bin ich mir sicher. Auf diese Weise wird niemand außer mir verletzt. Nächsten Sommer werde ich zu den Dursleys zurückgehen und ich werde für immer für diesen Sommer dankbar sein.

*****

Ich schlafe schon fast, als Sev zurückkommt, der Trank neben mir, fertig und mit Erdbeer- und Himbeergeschmack versetzt. Aber sobald er ins Zimmer appariert, springe ich auf und gehe zu ihm hinüber. Dieses Mal scheint es Voldemort nicht so schlimm mit ihm gemeint zu haben, er wird wohl nicht mehr als eine Tasse des Tranks brauchen. Er schafft es sogar, selbstständig stehen zu bleiben, während ich ihn mit einer Umarmung und dem Trank begrüße. Aber irgendwas ist heute anders und ich kann fühlen, wie er mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet.

Als wir endlich oben sind, erfahre ich auch wieso. Er hat mich in mein Zimmer begleitet und angeschaut, während ich unter die Decke gekrochen bin. Jetzt setzt er sich auf die Bettkante und schaut mir mit seinen ausdrucksstarken, schwarzen Augen in meine.

„Ich sehr dir an, dass du geweint hast", sagt er schließlich.

Oh nein. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Schau mich nicht so an. Wenn er damit weiter macht, weiß ich, dass ich zusammen brechen werde. Ich weiß es.

„Willst du mir erzählen wieso?", fragt er sanft und beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit.

Ich habe mich noch nie so in die Enge getrieben gefühlt, nicht mal von Voldemort. Sev schaut mich nur an, bittet mich, es ihm zu erzählen und es fehlt mir äußerst schwer, es nicht zu tun.

Und dann breche ich zusammen.

_Sevs Sicht_

Ich fühle Erleichterung und Freude, als ich nach Hause appariere und Harry im Halbschlaf auf dem Sofa sehe. Ich glaube nicht, dass es der Junge versteht, wie sehr ich mich um ihn sorge, wenn ich ihn nicht im Auge habe. Wie viel er mir bedeutet. Ich liebe ihn, nicht nur wie einen lieben Freund, sondern auch, wie einen Sohn. Er hat es geschafft, meine Barrieren zu durchbrechen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn je wieder hinaus lassen könnte, selbst wenn ich es wollte.

Dann als er wie immer zu mir rüberkommt und mir den Heilrank gibt, kann ich es sehen. Er hat geweint. Er hat rote, geschwollene Ringe unter den Augen und sie schreien geradezu nach Schmerz, den er versucht, in sich zu verbergen. Irgendetwas ist passiert während ich weg war. Irgendetwas hat ihn in den Status zurückversetzt, in dem er war, als er seine Verwandten verlassen hat. Ich fühle jetzt Ängstlichkeit und Besorgnis, als ich mit ihm die Stufen hinauf zu unseren Schlafzimmern gehe. Mein Herz bittet still darum, dass er mir erzählt, was nicht stimmt, aber mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ich ihn danach fragen muss. Dieser Jugendliche will mir keine Last aufbürden; er verhält sich genauso stark, wie alle Menschen immer annehmen, dass er ist. Er will sich immer mehr Last aufbürden, als seine jungen Schultern tragen können.

Als er sich zugedeckt hat, setzte ich mich höflich auf seine Bettkante und versuche Blickkontakt mit ihm aufzubauen. Danach sage ich erstmal nichts, schaue ihm bloß in die Augen, bitte ihn mir zu sagen, was passiert ist. Als er immer noch nichts sagt, spreche ich es aus.

„Ich sehr dir an, dass du geweint hast", sage ich schließlich und gebe ihm somit nochmals die Chance, es mir zu erklären.

Daraufhin wirkt er sichtlich erschrocken, seine Augen nehmen einen leicht nervösen und sogar noch schmerzlicheren Ausdruck an. Ich sehe ihm an, dass seine Schilder dabei sind, zu zerbrechen. Es ist bloß noch eine Frage der Zeit.

„Willst du mir erzählen wieso?", frage ich freundlich und verleihe meinen Gefühlen durch meine Stimme Ausdruck.

Ich bin wirklich besorgt. Ich habe ihn kein einziges Mal weinen sehen, bevor er hier her kam und wenn er hier geweint hat, dann auch nur wegen mir. Was auch nicht dazu beiträgt, meine wachsende Besorgnis zu beruhigen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Ich kann seine Stimme kaum verstehen. Sie ist so leise, so voller Tränen. Sie fallen wieder.

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich kann es nicht. Es gibt sowieso nichts, was du tun könntest."

Nichts was ich dagegen tun könnte? Ich denke darüber nach, halte ihn aber bereitwillig, während er gegen meine Brust weint. Deswegen überhöre ich fast die Worte, die er in meine Kleidung flüstert.

„Ich fühle mich so allein ..."

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Aber genau wie er es schon gesagt hat, gibt es wirklich nicht viel, was ich dagegen tun kann, außer versuchen, ihm zu versichern, dass ich da bin, dass ich _immer_ da sein werde. Nur das, und mich mit meinem Plan zu beeilen. Aber das kann noch warten, denke ich mir, als ich merke, dass sich auch in meinen Augen Tränen bilden. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel geweint. Aber andererseits, habe ich auch in meinem bisherigen Leben wohl nicht genug geweint. Aber irgendwie weiß ich, dass Harry derjenige sein sollte, der diese Nacht getröstet wird. Denn im Moment muss Harry mehr Schmerz ertragen als ich.

TBC

Nächstes Mal: Endlich das Treffen zwischen Donal und Severus. Aber was denkt Harry über dieses Treffen und wird Severus jetzt sein Verhalten Harry gegenüber ändern? Seid gespannt!

Ich freue mich auch dieses Mal wieder über eure Reviews, Favourites und Alerts.

Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer Elektra van Helsing und MaraJade.


	8. siebtes Kapitel

So, nun das nächste Kapitel, auf das ihr leider etwas länger warten musstet. Viel Spaß. (Und ihr könnt euch bei Lyssaphra bedanken, ich hätte das Kapitel geteilt) ;)

**Siebtes Kapitel**

_Sevs Sicht_

Den ganzen nächsten Tag über habe ich das Gefühl, dass Harry alles nur an sich vorüber ziehen lässt. Er scheint die ganze Zeit über geistig abwesend zu sein und vergisst ständig etwas, als wäre sein Kopf mit anderen Gedanken gefüllt. Und er bleibt ständig in meiner Nähe. Er verbringt soviel Zeit mit mir, erledigt dabei sogar Hausarbeiten, die er überhaupt nicht leiden kann, dass ich schon fast meine, er sei krank. Vielleicht liegt es an seinem gestrigen Zusammenbruch, aber irgendwie bezweifle ich es. Ich vermute eher, dass er etwas plant. Etwas wichtiges, dass er eigentlich nicht will, dass er aber muss. Das macht mir Sorgen. _Er_ macht mir Sorgen.

Einige Zeit nach einer meiner gesunden Mahlzeiten lässt er mich jedoch allein in meinem Zaubertranklabor zurück. Er bleibt für eine halbe Stunde weg, dann kommt er zurück, mit einer traurigen und verzweifelten Miene und einem Blatt Pergament, das er fest in seiner Hand hält.

„Sev?" Das Wort verlässt seine Lippen, aber es bleibt eine Spur von Sehnsucht zurück. „Kannst du mit mir kommen? Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Ich schaue ihn fragend an und nicke, dann nehme den Kessel von den magisch herbeigezauberten Flammen. Das _muss_ es sein. Das worüber er sich so sehr sorgt.

Er führt mich zur Treppe und ruft `Wohnzimmer´, wobei ein seltsames Bild entsteht, als die Treppe plötzlich erscheint, in den Boden eintaucht, runter bis zum Wohnzimmer. Aber ich bemerke es nicht, ich bin daran gewöhnt, und folge ihm leise bis zur Tür, die in die Bibliothek führt. Hier bleiben wir stehen. Harry dreht sich zu mir um und umarmt mich fest, fast schon verzweifelt. Dann tritt er zurück, sein Gesicht ist plötzlich wie eine gefühlslose Maske und wieder mutig.

„Geh einfach durch die Tür, dann wirst du es sehn."

Er ist überraschend ruhig, als er das sagt und zeigt keine Emotionen. Aber seine Augen verraten ihn, sie schreien geradezu die Qual heraus, die er wirklich fühlt.

„Nimm das", sagt er und hält mir das gefaltete Blatt Pergament hin. „Aber öffne es erst, nachdem du in der Bibliothek warst."

Und bevor ich irgendetwas erwidern kann, öffnet er die Tür und rennt praktisch fast weg, wobei ich folglich nicht anders kann, als in den Raum zu starren. Drinnen wartet ein junger Mann auf mich. Ein bisschen größer als einen Meter achtzig, also ein wenig kleiner als ich und mit der Statur eines Treibers. Sein schwarzes Haar reicht fast bis zu seiner Taille und seine Haut hat die gleiche goldbraune Färbung wie meine. Aber was mich wirklich in den Bann zieht, sind seine blassen, grünen Augen. Die Augen seiner Mutter. Denn das kann nur Donal sein.

Es gibt nichts, was das Gefühl beschreiben kann, ihn hier zu sehen, wie er da steht, am Leben und gesund, mit einem wundersamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, so sehr wie seine Mutter. Seine Augen drücken das Zögern aus, die riesige Freude, die Angst, mich zu treffen, und ich fühle mich genauso. Wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen.

„Donal?", frage ich zögerlich, meine Stimme klingt gebrechlich, was sich bei mir ungewohnt anhört.

Er starrt mich an und dann trifft er offensichtlich eine Entscheidung.

„Vater", stellt er einfach fest und kommt zu mir hinüber.

Wir blicken einander für einige Sekunden in die Augen und versuchen dabei, in die Seele des anderen zu schauen. Können wir wieder eine Familie sein? Da wir unser ganzes Leben getrennt voneinander waren, kann es sein, dass, wenn wir versuchen, wieder eine Familie zu sein, wir nie eine Nähe zueinander entwickeln können, die normalerweise in einer Familie existiert. Aber ich werde mein möglichstes versuchen, falls wir uns dafür entscheiden und ich denke, Donal auch. Denn ich spüre es geradezu in der Luft, sehe es in seinen Augen. Wir _wollen_ einander kennen lernen. Aber da haben wir noch einen weiten Weg vor uns. Aber da Harry und ich es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft haben, eine Familie zu werden, haben Donal und ich sicherlich auch eine Chance.

Ich kann im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, wer sich als erstes bewegt hat, aber plötzlich finden wir uns in einer innigen Umarmung wieder, glücklich, uns endlich zu treffen. Glücklich, dass wir die Entscheidung getroffen haben, zu versuchen, eine Familie zu werden, eine Entscheidung, für die kein Worte nötig waren. Eine Familie, zusammen mit Harry.

„Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen", sagt er mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich wollte dich schon so lange treffen, es ist so ..."

In diesem Moment kann ich meiner Schuld nicht mit Wörtern Ausdruck verleihen. Was, wenn er es gar nicht weiß? Was, wenn er mich hassen wird? Donal ist nicht Harry, der innerlich reifer ist, als er es sein sollte.

„Es tut mir leid", sage ich leise. „Ich hätte da sein sollen ..."

Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, denn Donal unterbricht mich, indem er mit einer grimmigen Miene von mir zurück tritt.

„Mach dir keine Selbstvorwürfe", sagt er streng. „Wie ich mir sicher bin, hat auch Harry dir schon gesagt hat, dass du damals nicht wirklich du selbst warst."

Dieser Satz trifft mich wie ein Faustschlag. Ich bin extrem überrascht. Überrascht, dass Donal mir keine Vorwürfe macht, überrascht, dass Harry ihm von unserem Gespräch erzählt hat.

„Ich weiß", gebe ich leise zu. „Hat Harry dir davon erzählt?"

„Nein", sagt Donal. „Aber sein Unterton war eindeutig. Er liebt dich wirklich sehr. Habe ich mit der Annahme recht, dass ich einen Bruder haben werde?"

„Du hättest nichts dagegen?", sage ich überrascht.

Ich werde das Vertrauen, das Harry mir entgegengebracht hat, nicht enttäuschen. Donal ist zwar mein leiblicher Sohn, aber ich würde Harry nicht aufgrund einer Abneigung von Seiten Donals im Stich lassen. Aber es scheint, dass diese Situation nicht entstehen wird.

„Nein", sagt er sanft. „Ich wäre begeistert, einen Bruder zu haben."

Dann wirkt er betrübt.

„Aber er schien äußerst aufgewühlt, als er dich geholt hat", sagt er mir. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Und dann fügen sich plötzlich alle Teile wie zu einem Puzzle zusammen. Sein seltsames Verhalten heute, sein Zusammenbruch gestern. Das war der Grund. Ich fluche und ziehe das Blatt Pergament aus meiner Tasche, falte es auf und beginne zu lesen.

„_Sev!_

_Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für mich, zu gehen, jetzt, da dein richtiger Sohn, Donal, wieder in dein Leben zurückgekehrt ist. Zunächst hatte ich geplant, wegzugehen, ohne es dir zu sagen, aber dann habe ich mich doch dazu entschieden, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben._

_Ich vermute, dass du Donal inzwischen getroffen hast. Er ist ein netter, junger Mann und ich denke, ihr werdet euch mögen. Außerdem ist er dein Sohn._

_Ich habe Honey in das Zimmer eingesperrt, das du mir gegeben hast, damit sie mir nicht folgt. Du kannst sie jetzt Donal geben._

_Da der Verschlusszauber, den du angewendet hast, um den Kristall zu befestigen zu fortgeschritten für mich ist, kann ich ihn nicht selbst abnehmen, aber ich schicke ihn dir so bald wie möglich._

_Zum Schluss möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass dieser Monat der schönste meines Lebens war und dass ich hoffe, dass du glücklich wirst._

_Viele Grüße, Harry."_

Nachdem ich das gelesen habe fluche ich wieder, wobei ich Donal wahrscheinlich mit meiner schlechten Ausdrucksweise schockiere. Er starrt in mein panisches Gesicht, dann entreißt er mir die Nachricht, um sie selbst zu lesen. Eine halbe Minute später schockiert er _mich_, mit _seiner _schlechten Ausdrucksweise. Dann stürmen wir beide aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe nach oben. Ich reiße die Tür auf und werde sofort von einer sehr verstörten Honey attackiert. Irgendwie scheine ich vergessen zu haben, ihm zu sagen, dass sich Honey selbst aussucht, bei wem sie bleiben will. Unbewusst streichle ich sie.

„Er ist verschwunden", sagt Donal sichtlich besorgt.

„Nein", sage ich abwesend. „Ich weiß, wo er ist."

_Harrys Sicht _

Ich habe alles genau geplant. In dem Moment, in dem Sev durch die geöffnete Tür in den Raum hineinschaut, renne ich weg, die Treppe rauf, in mein Zimmer. Dort packe ich meine Sachen und gebe Sev dadurch Zeit, sich an mich zu erinnern, zu mir zu kommen. Aber ich weiß, dass er das nicht wird. Nichts kann das Band zwischen Vater und Kind trennen. Was ich auch mit ihm teile, es ist nichts, im Vergleich dazu.

Ich habe bereits entschieden, was ich tun werde. Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass er im Moment mit Remus in dessen Cottage wohnt, und dort werde ich hingehen. Aber nicht auf meinem Feuerblitz, sondern mit Flohpulver. Ich hoffe einfach, das Cottage ist ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen.

Da ich Sev und Donal nicht stören will, benutze ich den Kamin in Sevs Zimmer. Ich habe mir bereits Flohpulver von unten genommen, also muss ich es bloß noch ins Feuer werfen, meinen Koffer in den Kamin quetschen und selbst auch noch Platz finden. Dann bin ich bereit, zu gehen.

„Remus Lupins Cottage", rufe ich, wodurch sich meine Welt in ein in den für eine Reise mit Flohpulver typischen Mix aus Farben verwandelt.

Zum Glück dauert es nicht sehr lange, denn kurz darauf falle ich, meinem Koffer voraus aus einem kleinen, offenem Kamin. Da wir mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden lande, stürzen die beiden mir wohl bekannten Gestalten von Sirius und Remus ins Zimmer, die mich auch sogleich anstarren, wie ich so daliege.

„Könntet ihr mir _bitte_ aufhelfen?", frage ich und blicke in ihre verwirrten Gesichter.

Eilig eilen sie mir zur Hilfe. Sirius hebt den Koffer von mir herunter, während Remus mir aufhilft und mich dabei unterstützt, die Asche von meiner Kleidung zu entfernen. Dann stellen sich beide mir gegenüber auf und blicken mich neugierig an.

„Warum bist du hier Harry?", fragt Sirius freundlich. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit Severus?"

Ich bemerke zwar seine neue Anrede für Sev, kann aber im Moment nicht wirklich behaupten, dass es mich interessiert.

„Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu ihm", sage ich einfach, auch wenn mir diese Worte tiefen Schmerz bereiten.

Daraufhin tauschen die zwei Zauberer einen _langen_ Blick aus, aber was mich wirklich überrascht ist, dass Sirius überhaupt nicht verärgert ausschaut. Ich dachte, er würde Sev inzwischen schon längst zur Rede stellen. Im Moment frage ich mich wirklich, was sie vor nur wenigen Tagen in der Bibliothek besprochen haben.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragt Remus vorsichtig nach.

Ich blicke zu Boden. Ich habe wirklich keinen Grund, traurig zu sein, da ich es ja war, der Donal zu seinem richtigen Vater zurück gebracht hat.

„Ich habe Sevs richtigen Sohn gefunden und ihn wieder mit seinem Vater vereint", sage ich. „Sie sind jetzt beieinander."

Die zwei Zauberer tauschen noch einen langen Blick aus und als hätte Sirius Remus über Telepathie einen Funk gegeben, lächelt Remus mich kurz an und verlässt anschließend das Zimmer. Gleichzeitig kommt Sirius mit ernster Miene auf mich zu.

„Ich denke, wir sollten reden", meint er bestimmt.

Ich bin verwirrt und blicke auch genauso drein, als mich mein Pate aus dem Zimmer führt, eine Treppe hinauf und in ein kleines, gemütliches Wohnzimmer, wo er mich still dazu auffordert, mich aufs Sofa zu setzen und er sich neben mich setzt. Er schaut mir einen Moment lang in die Augen, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt, wobei er immer den Blickkontakt mit mir aufrecht hält.

„Harry, was bedeutet `Familie´?", fragt er sanft und ist sich dabei vollkommen meiner wachsenden Verwirrung bewusst. „Ich weiß, dass du nie wirklich ein Teil einer Familie warst, aber wie stellst du es dir vor?"

Familie? Wieso spricht er jetzt über Familie? Nichtsdestoweniger werde ich ihm, so gut ich es mit meiner geringen Erfahrung kann, antworten.

„Es sind diejenigen, die man innigst liebt", antworte ich also. „Nicht nur die Eltern, Geschwister oder Verwandte, sondern auch alle anderen, die man fest ins Herz geschlossen hat."

Sirius lächelt schwach auf meine Erklärung hin, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit, die in der Luft liegt, bleibt vorhanden.

„Ganz genau", stimmt er mir leise zu. „Sag mir jetzt, was fühlst du mir gegenüber? Würdest du mich als Familie bezeichnen?"

Ich verstehe nicht, in welche Richtung er mich lenken will, denn irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass es darum geht, dass Sirius hören will, dass ich ihn liebe.

„Ich liebe dich, du bist mein Pate", antworte ich dennoch, wenn auch immer noch verwirrt. „Natürlich bist du meine Familie."

„Und Hermine, Ron, Sev?", fährt er fort.

„Sie auch."

Sirius hält jetzt meine Hand, was die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation, die ich immer noch nicht verstehe, nur noch deutlicher macht.

„Würdest du uns jemals sagen, dass wir verschwinden sollen, wenn dein Vater von den Toten zurück kommen würde, wenn er dich darum bitten würde?" fragt er mich nun einfach.

„Nein", antworte ich sofort. „Ich würde niemals ..."

Ich breche ab. Jetzt verstehe ich. Aufgrund meines Mangels an Erfahrung, habe ich einen großen Fehler begangen, der möglicherweise einen großen Keil zwischen Sev und mich treiben könnte.

„Verstehst du jetzt, woraufhin ich hinaus will?", fragt Sirius behutsam.

Ich blinzle, und verprügle mich innerlich selbst dafür, wie dumm ich gewesen bin.

„Ja", sage ich leise. „Auch wenn Sev jetzt seinen Sohn zurück gewonnen hat, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass er mich deswegen aus seinem Herzen und seinem Haus verbannen wird."

„So ist es", sagt Sirius, jetzt sogar lachend. „Und wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere, wie die Kette um deinen Hals genau funktioniert, sollte Sev ..."

Er kommt nicht weiter, da wir eine kalte und Angst einflößende Stimme von unten bis zu uns herauf schreien hören können.

„Wo ist er Remus?"

Es ist Sev und ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt.

TBC

Nächstes Mal: Was wird Severus sagen, wenn er Harry sieht? Wird ihre Beziehung zerbrechen? und

War da nicht noch ein Geheimnis, das von Remus, Sirius und Severus in der Bibliothek besprochen wurde?

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer Elektra van Helsing, Reinadoreen und MaraJade. :D


	9. achtes Kapitel

**Achtes Kapitel**

_Harrys Sicht _

Ich schlucke einen Kloß hinunter, als ich höre, wie Sev die Treppe heraufstürmt und drehe mich nervös zu Sirius um, der gerade durch eine Tür in einen angrenzenden Raum verschwindet. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das alleine durchstehen muss. Ich war derjenige, der es vermasselt hat; ich bin derjenige, der es wieder gerade biegen muss. Dennoch kann ich nicht anders, als zusammen zu zucken, als die Tür weit aufgerissen wird.

Zu behaupten, dass Sev wirklich angepisst aussieht, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Seine schwarzen Augen lodern geradezu und seine Fingerknöchel treten weiß hervor. Langsam hebt er einen Arm und bedeutet mir, näher zu kommen. Ich gehorche, ich will seine Geduld nicht noch weiter strapazieren. Denn dieser Sev ist eher wie mein Lehrer und nicht wie der Sev, den ich als meinen Dad bezeichne. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er beides ist. Ich bleibe vor ihm stehen und schaue ihm nervös in die Augen. Seine Augen blitzen mich an, aber dann überrascht er mich, indem er mich fest in die Arme nimmt.

„Oh Harry", nuschelt er in mein Haar. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie dumm du manchmal doch bist. Zu glauben, dass ich aufhören würde dich zu lieben, weil du mir meinen Sohn zurück gebracht hast!"

Er hält mich jetzt auf Armlänge von sich weg, damit er mich böse anblitzen kann.

„Benutz deinen Verstand", schlägt er mir dann vor. „Hab ich dir nicht immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass ich dich liebe? Ich verstehe, dass das alles neu für dich ist, aber ..."

Ich werde rot.

„Sprich mit mir, verdammt noch mal!", knurrt er mich schon fast an. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen. Kannst du dir _vorstellen_, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?"

Ich blicke zu Boden, beschämt. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, ist es nicht schwer, die Fehler zu sehen, in dem was ich getan habe. Er _hat_ gesagt, dass er mich liebt; er _hat_ mir versichert, dass er mich nie allein lassen würde. Dennoch habe ich es nicht begriffen.

Sev seufzt und legt sachte einen Finger unter mein Kinn, damit ich aufblicke und ihm in die Augen schauen kann.

„ ... Sprich mit mir", sagt er fast schon flehend. „Lass mich dir helfen, dich an den Gedanken einer Familie zu gewöhnen. Tu das, was du getan hast, _niemals_ wieder. Bitte?"

Es ist fast schon komisch, wie er klingt, als er dieses letzte Wort hervorwürgt. Severus Snape sagt _niemals_ `bitte´. Aber die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation stellt die Bedeutung des Wortes in ein anderes Licht und ich kann gar nicht anders, als seine Verzweiflung, die hinter diesem Wort steht, zu spüren.

„Ich werde es nie wieder tun", verspreche ich leise und schaue in direkt an. „Sirius hat mir meine Fehler auch schon bewusst gemacht."

Sev verdreht seine Augen, ist durch mein Versprechen aber sichtlich erleichtert. Dann umarmt er mich noch einmal fest, bevor er einen Schritt zurückgeht.

„Lass uns gehen", sagt er sanft. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du erfährst, was Sirius und ich uns überlegt haben. Außerdem denke ich, dass er sicherstellen will, dass ich dich nicht in deine Einzelteile zerlegt habe."

Ich murre ein wenig. Ich hatte gedacht, dass die beiden ihren Streit vielleicht beigelegt haben, aber Sev hat mir gerade das Gegenteil bewiesen.

„Ihr seit solche Babys", brumme ich herum.

Sev zieht zwar eine Augenbraue hoch, sagt aber nichts, als wir weiterlaufen. Und ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, was ich erwarten soll.

_Sirius Sicht_

Seit ich denken kann, habe ich Severus gehasst. Sicher, am Anfang war es nur eine belanglose Abneigung gegenüber einem Mitschüler, aber als er meine Eltern verraten hat, wurde es persönlich. Unsere Streitereien und Duelle sind in Hogwarts in die Geschichte eingegangen. Aber wir haben damals nie daran gedacht, dass der andere auch ein Mensch mit Gefühlen ist. Nicht, dass ich ihn als solchen sehen _wollte_, Severus _ist_ trotz allem ein schleimiger Idiot, aber wir haben uns nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, _warum_ wir es getan haben.

Dann haben wir uns eine _sehr_ lange Zeit lang nicht gesehen. Zwölf Jahre, um genau zu sein. Und bis dahin ist dann auch Harry in mein Leben getreten. Als der Sohn meines besten Freundes und als mein Patenkind bedeutet er mir mehr, als alles andere in der Welt. Er ist das einzige, das von Lily und James übrig geblieben ist, der Junge, bei dem ich unzählige Male zum Babysitten war, als er noch jünger war. Ich liebe ihn innig.

Severus war zu dieser Zeit frei und hat mich immer noch gehasst. Aber das war in Ordnung, denn ich habe ihn auch verabscheut. Was aber _nicht_ in Ordnung war, war, dass er Harry gehasst hat. Jedoch gab es nichts, was ich dagegen tun konnte, denn ich war, _bin_, auf der Flucht. Obwohl ich mich um Harry kümmern wollte, konnte ich es nicht. Und dafür gab ich Severus die Schuld.

Ich war auf der Flucht, immer unterwegs und konnte den Jungen, den ich liebe, nur selten sehen, ich musste mich mit Briefen zufrieden geben. Und dann fand das Trimagische Turnier statt und alles hat sich verändert. Harry hat sich verändert, Voldemort hat sich verändert und Dumbledore hat uns verändert. Zum ersten Mal hab ich meinem Feind die Hand geschüttelt. Dann hat Dumbledore uns beide in sein Büro geschleppt, damit wir etwas klären konnten.

Ich habe nie gewusst, dass er mein Cousin ist. Ich habe nie gewusst, dass er so aufwachsen musste, wie er aufgewachsen ist, bloß weil wir unter dem Fidelius Zauber gelebt haben. Aber es hat sicherlich erklärt, warum Dumbledore uns dazu gezwungen hat, nach dem Tod meiner Eltern im siebten Jahr, zusammen zu leben. Und auch wenn ich dadurch nicht begonnen habe, Severus zu lieben, habe ich doch verstanden, dass er seine Gründe hatte und wir haben es schließlich geschafft uns einigermaßen zu arrangieren.

Aber dieses Verständnis, das wir erreicht hatten ist zerbrochen, als ich gehört habe, dass Harry in diesem Sommer bei ihm wohnen wird. Und als Harry mir gesagt hat, dass er für ihn wie ein Dad ist, hat mich das hart getroffen. Sehr hart sogar. Aber ich habe es verstanden. Severus war da und ich nicht. Obwohl Harry mich zwar auch liebt, konnte ich nicht sein `Dad´ sein, denn ich konnte nicht bei ihm sein. Mein Hass ist wieder erstarkt.

Dann haben sich Remus und Severus zusammen getan. _Das_ ist etwas, was ich _nicht_ wieder sehen will. Egal, jedenfalls haben sie mir, fast schon mit Gewalt, klar gemacht, dass Harry mich liebt, dass er Severus _nicht _lieber hat, dass er _auch_ mich als Vaterfigur bezeichnet und dass, auch wenn Severus und Harry Dinge teilen, die ich nicht verstehen kann, es auch zwischen Harry und mir solche Dinge gibt. Und _dann_ hat mir Severus noch verkündet, dass er mir helfen wird, Peter zu fangen, `Harry zu liebe´. Ich _hasse_ diesen Mann!

Jedenfalls habe ich verstanden und was ich Harry gesagt habe, war eigentlich von der Predigt, die ich von den `Inquisitoren aus der Hölle´ erdulden musste, inspiriert. So langsam kann ich verstehen, was sie damit gemeint haben, dass auch Harry und ich Dinge teilen. Wir machen die gleichen Fehler.

Ich habe sie oben allein gelassen, damit sie sich aussprechen können. Ich mag die Tatsache zwar nicht, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann, aber es geht nicht. Ich habe meinen Beitrag schon geleistet, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Also unterhalte ich mich statt dessen unten mit Donal, wobei ich äußerst erstaunt bin, dass ich ihn seit Jahren kenne, aber nie auch nur vermutet habe, dass er der Sohn von Severus ist. Denn ich habe eine beachtliche Zeit in Arabella Figgs Haus verbracht, eines meiner Hauptverstecke. Es fühlt sich komisch an, zu erfahren, dass man plötzlich noch einen Verwandten hat.

„Wieso hast du es mir denn nie erzählt?", frage ich ihn, nachdem wir mehrere Minuten lang alte Erinnerungen ausgetauscht haben.

Donal zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut mich an.

„Du hast nie gefragt", sagt er und grinst. „Außerdem hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass du meinen Vater kennst."

Ich verziehe das Gesicht.

„Weißt du, wir sind nicht gerade beste Freunde", antworte ich ihm. „Ich denke nicht, dass er über unsere Freundschaft erfreut sein wird. Oder über deine Haarfrisur."

Donal lacht und schmeißt sich sein langes, schwarzes Haar hinter die Schultern, wobei er die Geste nachahmt, die ich andauernd mache. Sein Haar ist bloß ein paar Zentimeter länger als meines, deswegen wirkt sie sehr passend.

„Es sind meine Haare", sagt er lachend. „Ich kann damit machen, was ich will."

Dazu kann ich bloß meinen Kopf schütteln.

„Schon", stimme ich zu. „Aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass er es trotzdem nicht besonders mögen wird, dass du mir die Frisur nachgemacht hast."

Hinter mir höre ich es auf einmal brummen, drehe mich daraufhin um und entdecke Severus und Harry hinter mir stehen, wobei Harry grinst, Severus mich hingegen böse anfunkelt. Harry kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich.

„Danke", flüstert er mir zu.

Ich lächle ihn an. Die sanfte Stimme lindert meinen Schmerz und lässt mich wieder besser fühlen.

„Gern geschehen", flüstere ich zurück, dann sage ich laut. „Also, Severus. Gefällt es dir nicht, dass ich deinen Sohn kenne?"

Severus schaut mich weiterhin finster an, Remus und Harry seufzen beide, während Donal leicht amüsiert drein schaut. Aber wie sehr ich es auch liebe, Severus zu nerven, haben wir jetzt doch andere Dinge zu besprechen.

„Um zur Sache zu kommen", sage ich nun und bedeute Harry, dass er sich zu mir aufs Sofa setzen kann. „Nachdem wir jetzt sowieso schon mal alle hier sind, können wir auch gleich zu dem Gespräch kommen."

Harry hopst neben mir aufs Sofa und legt sich so hin, dass es alles andere als bequem aussieht.

„Welches Gespräch?", fragt er, während Severus sich noch versucht zu entscheiden, ob er sich neben Harry setzen soll oder in den Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, also möglichst weit weg von mir.

Harry nimmt ihm aber schließlich die Wahl ab, als er ihn stark am T-Shirt zieht und Severus somit auf eher unelegante Weise auf dem Sofa landet. Dann zwinkert er mir zu, was mich etwas zum Lachen bringt, bevor ich seine Frage beantworte.

„Severus und ich haben eine Abmachung geschlossen", erkläre ich. „Dir zu liebe werden wir uns gegenseitig tolerieren. Er wird mir auch dabei helfen, meine Unschuld zu beweisen. Außerdem werde ich die Ferien mit euch beiden verbringen."

Über diesen letzten Punkt hatten wir allerdings keine Abmachung getroffen. Harry weiß dass jedoch nicht und es spielt auch keine Rolle mehr, als er sich Severus um den Hals wirft und ihn fest umarmt.

„Danke, Sev!", sagt er.

Severus umarmt ihn irgendwie ungeschickt zurück und blitzt mich dabei böse an. Er wurde von Harry genauso verzaubert, wie ich, er hat jetzt keinen Weg, es zu leugnen. Und als ich das selbstgefällige Grinsen des Jungen der lebt sehe, als er sich wieder zwischen uns setzt, beginne ich mich zu fragen, ob Harry nicht meinen Trick durchschaut hat und seine neu gewonnene Vaterfigur dazu manipulier hat, keine Einwände zu erheben. Dieser Junge ist gerissen. Manchmal bin ich wirklich überrascht, dass er nicht in Slytherin gelandet ist.

Remus und Donal scheinen es auch durchschaut zu haben, denn sie blicken beide höchst amüsiert drein.

„Du weißt schon, dass du gerade auf elegante Art und Weise manipuliert worden bist, stimmts Vater?", lacht Donal.

Severus schlägt Harry leicht auf den Hinterkopf und tut so, als ob er ihn böse anfunkeln würde.

„Nein!", sagt er gespielt sarkastisch. „Böser, böser Harry."

_Sevs Sicht_

Und jetzt manipuliert er mich. Mann, ist es nicht lustig, die Freuden eines Vaters kennen zu lernen? Aber Späße beiseite, ich bin überglücklich, dass ich Harry sicher und wohlbehalten wieder gefunden habe und dass ich mit ihm über die Gründe seines Verschwindens geredet habe. Ich liebe den Jungen und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er verletzt würde. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich Sirius jede Ferien ertragen muss.

Ich bin jedoch besorgt darüber, was geschehen wird, wenn die Sommerferien vorüber sind. Wenn ich wieder direkt dem strengen Blick Voldemorts ausgesetzt bin und wenn Sirius wieder auf der Flucht sein wird. Dann werden wir nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können wie momentan und ich muss wieder so tun, als wäre ich böse. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie das unsere Beziehung beeinflussen wird. Meine Bedenken sind zwar wahrscheinlich albern, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich sie habe. Außerdem frage ich mich auch, was wohl Granger und Weasley dazu sagen werden, dass Harry und ich jetzt eine Familie sind.

Falls jetzt irgendjemand ein Foto von uns schießen würde, bezweifle ich, dass man etwas anderes als eine große, glückliche Familie sehen würde. Harry, Sirius und ich sitzen auf dem Sofa, wobei Harry in der Mitte sitzt und aufgrund der entspannten Atmosphäre, die durch seinen kleinen Trick entstanden ist, strahlend lacht. Remus sitzt in einem Sessel gegenüber von Sirius und schaut erfreut aus, mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, das ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Und gegenüber von mir sitzt mein verloren gegangener Sohn Donal, der zu Harry hinüber schaut und grinst. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass die Beiden gute Freunde werden.

Es ist heute ein schöner Abend. Und auch wenn er nicht für immer dauern kann, wird er eine Erinnerung hinterlassen, an die man zurück denken kann. Eine Erinnerung, die Hoffnung und Freude in unseren Herzen und in unseren Gedanken entflammen kann. Denn heute Abend, gibt es keine Feindseligkeiten, nicht mal zwischen Sirius und mir.

Dann ertönt plötzlich ein lautes Plop vom Kamin her, was uns alle erschrecken lässt. Sirius ist sogar schon aufgesprungen und hält seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Kamin. Aber anstatt eines Todessers oder etwas ähnlichem, sehen wir einen kleinen, pelzigen Wirbelwind, der sich an Harry kuschelt und laute, zufrieden klingende Geräusche von sich gibt. Honey hat ihren Herrn wieder gefunden.

TBC

Nächstes Mal: der Epilog, lasst euch überraschen ;)

Ich freue mich über eure Reviews, Favourites und Alerts.

Vielen Dank an alle, die mir für das letzte Kapitel ein Review geschrieben haben: Elektra van Helsing, Reinadoreen, MaraJade, Rina und xAuroraSkyx.


	10. Epilog

So, das ist nun also der Abschluss dieser Geschichte. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Epilog.

**Epilog**

_Harrys Sicht_

Es war ein... ereignisreicher Sommer. Aber jetzt ist er vorbei. Ich stehe vor dem Zugang zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾, Honey hat sich sicher um meinen Nacken geschlungen und Tatze liegt selbstgefällig vor meinen Füßen. Donal sprich voller Begeisterung zu mir und versucht mir zu erklären, wie man nach Durmstrang kommt. Ich höre ihm zu, aber nicht mit voller Aufmerksamkeit. Sev steht ein paar Meter neben uns, wobei er sehr stark einem Dementor in Verkleidung eines Menschen ähnelt und jeden böse anblitzt, der es auch nur wagt, in unsere Nähe zu kommen. Dieser Mann könnte leicht einen Oskar für sein schauspielerisches Talent gewinnen.

Das ist das letzte Mal für einige Zeit, dass wir uns alle sehen werden. Sirius und Donal werden weggehen und Sev wird wieder unterrichten. Dennoch kann ich auch nicht behaupten, dass ich darüber vollkommen traurig bin. Ich meine, es bedeutet auch, dass ich Ron und Hermine wieder sehen werde. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Sevs und Sirius andauernde Zankerei gehen mir schon langsam auf die Nerven. Denn auch wenn jetzt keine offene Feindschaft mehr zwischen ihnen herrscht, sind sie doch noch lange keine besten Freunde.

Jetzt sehe ich, dass die Wand, die den Durchgang zum Gleis markiert kurz schimmert und dadurch anzeigt, dass der Zugang zum Gleis frei ist und die Schüler hindurch können. Wir verabschieden uns noch einmal und dann bin ich wieder allein und sehe Severus hinterher, der Honey nach Hogwarts bringt, damit sie die lange, holprige Zugfahrt nicht ertragen muss.

Es kommen jetzt immer mehr Schüler auf den Bahnsteig und ich kann Draco am anderen Ende sehen, wie er gerade in den Zug steigt, in eines der vordersten Abteile. Gott sei Dank, bin ich ihm nicht direkt über den Weg gelaufen, sonst hätte ich vielleicht einen der Flüche an ihm ausprobiert, die Sirius und Donal mir während des Sommers beigebracht haben. Aber das werde ich nicht tun. Noch nicht zumindest.

„Harry!"

Es ist eine weibliche Stimme und ich drehe mich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um eine freundliche Umarmung von Hermine entgegen zu nehmen.

„Hermine!", lächle ich sie an. „Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen!"

Und das ist es wirklich. Sie ist den Sommer über gewachsen und ein hübsches junges Mädchen geworden. Ich denke, Ron wird sprachlos sein.

„Mein Sommer war _so _aufregend!", lacht Hermine. „Mom und Dad sind mit mir nach Skandinavien geflogen um in den Bergen zu wandern. Wir haben Mittsommer gefeiert und freilebende Drachen gesehen. Ich habe so viel gelernt!"

Ich grinse zurück. Sie mag sich zwar äußerlich verändert haben, aber innerlich ist sie genau die Gleiche geblieben.

„Ich freue mich für dich", antworte ich. „Mein Sommer war auch ziemlich gut."

Hermine nickt, schaut aber trotz allem etwas verwundert drein.

„Ich habe immer noch Probleme, es zu glauben", sagt sie. „Ich meine, Snape nett, sogar freundlich! Das an sich ist schon ein Wunder. Und dann seit ihr jetzt eine `Familie´ ... Du musst so glücklich sein, Harry!"

„Glaub mir, dass bin ich auch", grinse ich. „Aber ich hätte auch ohne das ständige Genörgel leben können. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich diesen Sommer jeden Tag draußen war. Und wenn ich _jemals wieder_ eine Mahlzeit essen muss, die so ausgeglichen ist, wie die, die Sev mir immer vorgesetzt hat, werde ich laut schreien."

Hermine schaut mich aufgrund meiner ausdrucksstarken Sprache amüsiert an, mustert mich aber dennoch anerkennend.

„Es hat dir aber gut getan", sagt sie nun. „Du bist überhaupt nicht mehr blass und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du inzwischen sogar größer als Ron bist. Es ist, als wärst du während des Sommers zumindest körperlich ein ganz stinknormaler Teenager geworden."

Ich zucke nur die Achseln und versuche, meine Augen nicht zu verdrehen.

„Das war nicht meine Idee", erkläre ich ihr. „Sev hat komische Vorstellungen davon, wie ein gesunder Junge aussehen sollte. Und wenn du dann noch die Vorschläge von Sirius und Remus berücksichtigst..."

Ich kann meinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, da Ron zu uns herüber gerannt kommt. Hermine hatte Recht. Ich bin ein paar Zentimeter größer als er.

„Hermine, Harry!", ruft er uns zu.

Hermine und ich drehen uns lachend zu ihm herum.

„Hi Ron!", grinse ich.

„Harry, du bist gewachsen", stellt Mrs. Weasley sofort fest, als sie ihren Sohn eingeholt hat.

Ron glotz nur verdattert.

„Ein Sommer mit Snape hat dir offensichtlich gut getan", sagt er schließlich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen werde, aber `Danke Snape´. Du bist kein Zwerg mehr, Harry."

Hermine schlägt ihm freundschaftlich auf den Hinterkopf.

„Das war unmöglich unhöflich von dir", sagt sie ihm.

Und der arme Ron wird zu Brei verarbeitet. Dann wird er durch Hermines Aussehen fast schon irgendwie peinlich aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Du bist hübsch!", bricht es aus ihm heraus.

Ich lache vor mich hin und Hermine schaut erfreut drein. Es kann manchmal so lustig sein, die beiden zu beobachten.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Weasley", sagt sie vornehm, dann lacht sie und umarmt auch ihn.

Dabei nimmt die Farbe in Rons Gesicht einen noch kräftigeren Rotschimmer an, als seine Haare.

*****

Wir sitzen in der großen Halle, die mir heute, obwohl die Erstklässler noch nicht angekommen sind, viel lauter vorkommt als sonst. Ich unterhalte mich etwas mit Ron und Hermine, warte aber eigentlich darauf, dass das Fest beginnt. Bis jetzt sind weder Sev noch Honey angekommen; aber ich glaube nicht, dass es noch lange dauern wird, bis sich beide blicken lassen.

Ich blicke verstohlen auf meine Armbanduhr und stupse dann meine zwei besten Freunde an. Als sie mich fragend anschauen, grinse ich nur selbstgefällig.

„Schaut zu Malfoy", flüstere ich ihnen zu.

Meinem Vorschlag folgend, schauen sie zum Slytherintisch hinüber, genau in dem Moment, als der weißblonde Sohn des Todessers an seinem Kürbissaft nippt. Dann wachsen ihm plötzlich zwei elegant geschwungene Hörner und in seinem Gesicht sprießen auf einmal lauter Haare. Ron verschluckt sich an seinem Schokoladenfrosch und Hermine versucht einen plötzlichen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Denen, die neben ihr sitzen, gelingt es allerdings nicht so gut und somit dauert es nicht lange, bis Malfoy das Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit ist.

„Ein einfacher Zaubertrank", erkläre ich, während die anderen Slytherins versuchen, die Wirkung aufzuheben, ohne Erfolg möchte ich noch hinzufügen. „Die Hauptzutat ist die Haut einer Baumschlange, aber wenn man noch einen Bezoar hinzugibt, wachsen einem Hörner und ein schöner Rauschebart."

Hermine schaut mich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an.

„Anscheinend hast du einiges übers Tränke brauen gelernt, als du bei _ihm_ gelebt hast", sagt sie langsam.

Ich nicke und verstecke mein Grinsen, als Sev die Halle durch eine Nebentür betritt. Er schaut nur kurz zu Malfoy hinüber, dann zieht er in meine Richtung eine Augenbraue nach oben. Aber dann bemerke ich nichts weiter, als mein Gesicht plötzlich von einer aufgedrehten Honey bedeckt wird.

„Beruhige dich!", murmle ich ihr zu, löse sie von meinem Gesicht und setzt sie mir auf die Schulter.

Nachdem sie mich etwas vorwurfsvoll angequiekt hat, wickelt sie ihren langen Schwanz fest um meinen Oberkörper, als hätte sie Angst, dass ich verschwinden würde. Ron und Hermine haben meine Bemühungen, sie auf meine Schulter zu kriegen mit neugierigen Blicken begleitet.

„Das ist Honey", stelle ich sie vor. „Ich denke, ich habe sie in meinen Briefen erwähnt?"

Hermine nickt.

„Hast du", antwortet sie. „Sie ist ja so süß!"

Ron und ich tauschen einen resignierten Blick, als Hermine das kuschelige Wesen, das jetzt auf mir sitzt, streichelt. Mädchen! Dann erstarren meine Freunde plötzlich und ich höre die geliebte Stimme Sevs hinter mir.

„Der Probetrank, nehme ich an?", sagt er so leise, dass nur Ron, Hermine und ich ihn verstehen können, wobei er mich aber die ganze Zeit über böse ansieht, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken.

„Ja, Sir", antworte ich ihm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Man kann ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel erkennen, als er mich ansieht.

„Gut gemacht", gibt er flüsternd zu, dann entfernt er sich, um Malfoy in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, wobei er sich immer noch bemerkenswert unfreundlich gibt.

„Wow", flüstert Ron. „Er ist _wirklich _nett."

Ich zucke nur mit den Achseln und schaue zu den großen Flügeltüren.

„Oh, schaut, sie kommen!", rufe ich hervor.

Als wir uns umdrehen um bei der Auswahlzeremonie zu zuschauen, merken wir, dass das neue Schuljahr wirklich begonnen hat. Dass wir endlich im sechsten Jahr sind.

**Ende**

***************************************************************************

Zu guter Letzt möchte ich mich noch mal bei allen meinen Reviewern bedanken. Genauso bei denjenigen, die diese Geschichte oder mich als Autor zu ihren Favourites hinzugefügt haben und bei allen, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben. Und schließlich bei Lyssaphra, die es mir erlaubt hat, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen.

Danke euch allen.

Natürlich freue ich mich auch noch ein letztes Mal über eure Reviews. Großen Dank auch nochmals an alle, die mir für das achte Kapitel ein Review geschrieben haben: Elektra van Helsing, xAuroraSkyx, MaraJade und Eisphoenix.

Die Frage, ob es eine Fortsetzung geben wird wurde schon mehrmals gestellt. Die traurige Antwort lautet leider Nein. Lyssaphra hat keine Fortsetzung geschrieben, falls sie aber doch noch eine verfassen sollte, werde ich sie gerne übersetzen.

Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich eine weitere Geschichte übersetze. Falls irgendjemand eine Fanfiction kennt, dürft ihr mir gerne Vorschläge machen. Bedingungen: die Fanfiction muss englisch, beendet und in der Harry Potter Kategorie zu finden sein.


End file.
